The Watch
by Sassbrat
Summary: Wally is hiding something and it has to do with a watch that he is always wearing. Just what is Wally hiding and how does a new teammate know the new villain that the team is fighting. Warning dark themes and child abuse. First story for YOung Justice will be rewriten in the future
1. Chapter 1

_Magikia and Ookami are mine as well at the ideas for the Lord of Light and Darkness don't know if the lords really exist. This story was based on an idea by Super BatFlash who has given me permission to use their idea._

Chapter 1

Wally let out a groan as he looked at the clock on his desk. It read 6:30. Much to early for him to get up but he knew that he had to for it was a training day. He was so not looking forward to it. Pulling the covers back over his head he went back to sleep until he felt his blankets be pulled off of him.

"Come on Sleepy head wake up or going to be late." A man's voice that Wally knew from heart said as he pulled the covers completely off of Wally.

"Uncle Barry it's too early and who in their right minds gets up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday?" Wally whined out as he was pushed out of the bed.

"Come on Wally you have to be at Mount Justice in 10 minutes." The older pale haired man told his nephew who still hadn't budged from his spot on the floor.

Wally shot up in a flash when Barry had told him the he had 10 minutes to get ready and get to the base.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Wally yelled as he headed towards the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. He was done in less then three minutes.

Just as he was about to leave the house his uncle yelled at him about his watch. Wally never went any where with out that watch as it was the first gift he had ever received from his uncle. There was also more to the watch then people thought.

By the time Wally had made it to Mount Justice he was out of breath which was a rarity for some one like him.

"Nice of you to Join us Wally." Artemis said loudly. The blond was always tormenting Wally.

Wally just shot her a glare and got in line just at the computer announced that Batman and Green Arrow had arrived.

"All right. Instead of training you have a mission this time." Batman told the teens as he walked over to one of the counsels and pressed a few buttons. The screen came to life and showed several members of the Injustice gang.

"As I know you are familiar with this group. They have escaped and are now on the hunt for someone called Magikia who from our reports is a member of the Order of Darkness a side branch of the Lords of Chaos." Batman said to the team ignoring Wally's scoff.

"To help us find Magikia we asked for the help from a member of the Order of Light. She is about your age and like you is still learning her abilities. She should be arriving in a few moments." Green Arrow said and as if he knew what was going to happen a light appeared in the room and out of the light fell a young girl about same age as Wally and Artemis.

The girl landed on top of Wally and the two teens became a heap of arms and legs. Kaldur walked over and helped Wally and the girl get untangled from their heap.

"Got to work on that." The girl said with a little bit of humor in her voice as she took Kaldur's hand and hoisted herself up.

It was then that the teen heroes got a look at the new girl. She looked human expect for her ears were wolf-like and were sticking up on top of her head and she had fangs and her eyes were gold and in slits.

Wolf went straight up to her and started to rub against her leg in a loving manner which was strange as Wolf never really like strangers but like this girl right away.

"So this must be Wolf." The girl said as she scratched the top of the white canine's head. "You Hungry boy?" With saying that The girl said a few words and a LARGE steak appeared out of no where in front of wold and immediately the large animal dug in.

Wally was about to say something about her not being able to do that but was elbowed in the shoulder by Artemis.

"Young Justice this is Ookami and as of this moment she is your new teammate." Batman said.

Seven pairs of eyes all looked at him as if the Caped Crusader had grown another head.

"Forgive me Batman but I was under the impression that I was only a temporary member." Ookami said as her eyes narrowed at the bat themed Hero.

"You are a temporary member of Young Justice until Magikia is caught as you are the only one who can fight her." Batman told the canine like girl who was glaring at him before he left the room.

"Oh Goody." Was all Ookami said as she headed for the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Does any find it strange that she had wolf ears, fangs and eyes?" Wally pointed out.

"Spell gone wrong." Ookami's voice was heard from the kitchen. "Was trying to do a shape shifting spell and said the wrong word and got stuck with wolf like characteristics and don't even go on that Magic doesn't exist. Not everything can be explained with science just like not everything can be explained with magic." Ookami told the group but the speech was obvious meant for Wally who was Glaring at the wolf girl.

"You have obviously had this talk before." Kaldur asked.

"Yeah. Look if I going to work on this team I know that I'm going to have to let you know some things about me. One I believe in magic as I am a magic user but I also believe in science. Two I do have an anger issue and do have a problem with Magikia and I will do anything to stop her as she killed my mother when I was 6 but I will not put an innocent life at risk for my revenge so do not worry about that. Three DO NOT PISS ME OFF or you might find yourself as something that you don't want to be. That's is about all. Also I'm not a team player so getting used to a team is going to take time but I promise that I will do what I can to try and become team player." Ookami told the group as she came out of the kitchen eating on of M'gann cookies.

"You sound a lot like Batman." Robin pointed out.

'So I've been told by the League." Ookami replied as she got into a glaring contest with Wally.

"May I ask how you got your name?" Kaldur asked.

"The Ears and fangs not to mention I have a tail as well from that stupid spell that went wrong a few years ago. Been trying to fix it since then but I can shape shift to a normal looking human if I want to but considering you have a Martian on your team I figured 'what the hey there used to strange things going on.' Also I got the name Ookami do to my love of wolves which also is Japanese for wolf and I thought the name sounded cool considering I am part wolf now." The Black haired teen said.

"Thank you for telling us." Kaldur said. He could tell just by looking at Ookmi that she had a trust issue and had her demons.

Wally went to open his mouth but stopped when he remembered his Uncle telling his some things can't always be explained the way you wanted and you do need to respect other people's beliefs.

"Alright now that you have had your life story how about you 8 get ready for your mission." Green Arrow said with a sigh. It seemed that have Ookami on the team was not going to easy. The young sorceress was very trusting but from what he knew about her the archer didn't blame Ookami for being that way.

"I am sending you all to Russia. It's the last known place of Magikia." Green Arrow told the teens as he sent the location to the Bioship.

_Next chapter Ookami finds out Wally's secret and why the watch his uncle gave him is to improtant to him._

Any idea would be welcome.

Reviews would we welcomed as well.

AN: this chapter was hard for me to write and it is my first Young Justice story. Please be kind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts and favs. Just a quick note at the moment there will be no romance between any character cause I stink at doing that. I may change my mind._

Chapter 2

Wally looked at Ookami with fear in his eyes. He had worked so hard to try and keep his friends from discovering his secret. A new girl shows up and the two of them get trapped in a cave freezing their hind-ins off discovers his secret. Wally thought back to how the new girl found out his secret.

_Flashback_

The team had been sent to Russia to track down some magic user called Magikia and stop her before she did something.

Well they didn't have any trouble finding said magic user as she was trying to destroy a small town on the edge of the Russia/Siberia border. It looked like Magikia was trying to start a war with the two countries and would have done just that if it had not been for Young Justice.

Kaldur had ordered the team to begin attack procedures but they were taken out as soon as they landed. Kid Flash and Ookami thanks to her putting a shield up in front of them blocking the magic attack were unharmed and stayed conscious and were the only two that could stop the insane Sorceress.

"Ookami how nice to see you again." Magikia snickered as she threw a fireball at Ookami who put up a shield protecting her and Kid Flash

"You know her?" Wally asked as he tried to move but couldn't get the speed that he needed nor the traction and was a fish out of water.

"Regrettably yes. She and I go way back before I was adopted." Ookami told the fastest boy alive as she threw a lighting bolt at the blond enemy who dodge it.

"Ookami I see that you have been studying lately." The blond villianess taunted. "It still a shame that you are not as powerful as me."

"We shall see who is powerful." Ookami shouted as she gathered as much energy as she could into her free hand fired a power energy attack that Magikia who missed.

"Magikia end this foolishness." A loud booming voice was heard thought out the air.

"As you command my father." With saying that Magikia said some words and a large ball of energy appeared in her hands and she launched it straight at the two teens.

Kaldur awoke just in time to see Kid Flash and his newest teammate Scream in pain as they disappeared in a ball of light.

"Kid! Ookami!" M'gann yelled as she saw her friend and new teammate vanish.

"Well it looks like I don't have time to play with you anymore. Bye bye." Magikia snickered just before disappearing in a strange bubble.

"Miss Martian scan for their bio signatures." Kaldur yelled as he prayed to the gods of the sea to keep his teammates safe.

M'gann was quiet for a few moments as everyone held their breaths. "I got 'em. There five miles from here in some sort of ice cave."

"Let's go. I doubt that the two of them can hold on for long." The leader of the team yelled as he boarded the bioship.

Meanwhile at the cave Wally woke up with one of the worst Headache he had ever had. He looked around to see where he was at and noticed that he could small some sort of fire. Moving as fast as he could with out hurting his ribs which he had a feeling were either broken or bruised he saw Ookami warming her hand around a small fire.

"Nice to see you're awake." Ookami said cheerfully. "Was beginning to wonder if that spell had done some serious damage to you concerning the only magic you know are glamor spells or maybe the stone in your watch it the source of your powers." Ookami smirked.

_End flashback_

Wally had almost passed out when Ookami had said that she knew that he had magic on him.

"H-h-how?"

"I knew the second that I saw you and I think Magikia knows as well. I was trained to know all forms of magic and you my friend have a glamor stone in your watch that changes what you look like." Ookami said smirking. "So you want to tell me why someone who is die hard on believing that magic isn't real has a glamor stone?"

Wally let out a sigh and knew that he had to tell his new teammate the truth. Wally started to tell Ookami everything about her life. The speedster was shocked when Ookami told him that she knew how it felt to have that type of life.

"You're not the only one that was abused. I was force to practice the dark arts of magic until I was 6 when I was rescued by the Lords of Light and retrained. Part of me will always have the darkness lurching in me but I learned to control it by distancing myself from people. I figured that it if didn't have any friends to worry about my powers would stay under control." Ookami told Wally.

"I'm not an expert on magic and I will never claim to be but I do know that if you don't have friends to count on than you will fall into darkness." Wally told Ookami as he let out a gasp as the Sorceress tried to heal his ribs.

"This coming from some one who hides behind a Glamor ring." The Wolf like girl said raising an eyebrow.

"Hey I have my reason just like you." The red head snarled out before yelping at the pain.

"I've done what I can but the spell should alleviate some of the pain while your body heals from it." The wolf like girl told the red haired speedster when suddenly a loud growl was heard coming from Wally's stomach.

Ookami shot him look before reaching into her pocket to pull out a couple energy bars and tossing one to Wally to tore the wrapper off and devoured it in less than 2 seconds.

"Thanks I need that." Wally said with a smile.

"Your welcome. I do tend to carry those around with me as I do have a slightly high metabolism thanks to being stuck with wolf DNA." Ookami said with a little bit of humor in her voice.

Wally smiled at the attempt at humor in Ookami's voice. He had a feeling that he was going to get along great with the newbie even if she used magic but he really couldn't be hypocritical since he had a magic watch on.

"You won't tell any one what you know?" Wally asked like a scared little boy.

Ookami looked that the red haired speedster with a smile. "Only if you keep my secret about having a Lord of Darkness as a father. But you will have to tell your friends sometime. What if that stone becomes cracked or you lose the watch? The magic in that type of stone is only temporary and won't last forever."

"I know. It just that with what happened to me I'm afraid of what my teammates will do when they find out the truth." Wally replied.

Ookami sat closer to Wally in an attempt to get warmer. "Everyone has fears in their lives and it's not a shame to be scared but I do know the longer you put off telling the harder it will be to tell them." The wolf girl said.

Wally was about to say something when he felt the ground shaking and saw the snow being lifted away to reveal the sky and the releif on the faces of their teammates.

"Are you to okay?" Kaldur asked as he reached down and pulled up Ookami and then grabbed Kid Flash who was freezing even in his winter gear.

"B-b-been b-b-better." Wally replied as he wrapped his arms around him self to keep warm.

M'gann had offered her cape to Wally while Robin gave his to Ookami.

"Come let u get out friends warmed up and taken care of." Kaldur said as he headed for the Bioship.

Wally shot a quick look at Ookami who was giving him a look saying that his secret was safe with her. The young speedster knew that it was only a matter of time before his team found out what he really was.

_Next Chapter Ookami bonds with the Team and Wally debates if he should tell the team his secret._

Ideas are welcome as well as suggestions.

Reviews would be great as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the reviewers and all those that faved and alerted this story.

Chapter 3

_Few days later after the last chapter_

Wally sat on the bed in his room debating what to do. The Speedster knew that keeping secrets from your team was not a good thing to do. But the truth was Wally was scared at how the team would react when they found out the truth.

The young speedster was always going on about being truthful to your team and what was he doing? He was being a hypocrite. It was funny that as soon as a new girl joined the team she found the truth about the watch.

Wally knew that there would be a day when his team found out about the truth about his life growing up with his father. He just didn't want to be pitied.

A knock on his door brought Wally out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Ookami with a plate of food in her hands.

"Thought that you might me hungry or something." The wolf girl said as walked into the room and placed the food down on the stand.

"Thanks."

"So have you decided on what you plan on doing." Ookami asked as she sat down on the bed next to the red head.

"I know that I have to tell my team sometime but to tell you the truth I'm a little scared of what will happen." Wally replied

"If you weren't scared than I would say that there it something wrong with you. Being afraid is all a part of being human." Ookami told the other teen.

"I know but I don't think that I can take all the questions they will ask me." Wally replied.

"I know how you feel. I'm scared to tell them that I'm a daughter of a Lord of Darkness. But I do know that you have to face your fears cause what living life if you let fear rule it." The sorceress pointed out.

Wally looked at his new found friend for a few minutes before letting out a sigh. She was right. He had lived in fear for so long and now was the time to stop doing that.

"You're right. I do need to stop living in fear and just live my life." The red haired speedster said as he got up from his bed and headed for the door.

"You gonna tell them?"

"Yeah. What you said got me thinking. This team is based on trust and I'm being trusting on my friends on what they would think." Wally replied.

Ookami let a smile come to her face. Wally had taken the first step in learning to trust his team and she knew that it was not a easy step.

"Come on buddy let's get this over with." The Wolf girl said as she walked up to Wally and headed out of the door.

The two teens were in luck that the entire team was in the living room. That made everything so much better.

"Um Guys I need to tell you something important and I scared at how you will react but I have to get it out." Wally told his friends.

M'gann could fell that fear radiating off of Wally and she was concerned for her friend who always so cheerful.

"Wally are you okay?" Robin asked.

Wally took a deep breath before he began to speak. "I've been lying to you about something very important. There is more to me than you think." Wally began before he took another deep breath.

"What's is the matter?" Kaldur asked.

Wally could feel the eyes on him and knew that it was now or never. He reached for his watch and removed it. A bright light filled the room and when it died down standing in the place where Wally was standing was a girl with red shoulder length hair and bright green eyes.

Several jaws hit the floor. They were shocked at what they saw. Wally West was a girl.

"You mean to tell me that you've been a girl that entire time?" Artemis asked more like demanded.

Wally couldn't look her friends in the eye. She was to ashamed to.

"Why would you lie to us Wally?" Conner asked his eyes hard.

Despite all the questions Wally stayed silent for some reason. She just didn't was to tell her friends the truth.

M'gann decided to step in. "Wally why did you not tell us the truth?" The Martian asked as she placed a hand on the red head's shoulder who flinched at the contact.

The team knew that Wally was never really big on physical contact but they never knew why.

"You guys do know that I live my Uncle Barry right?" Wally asked and got replies in the form of head nods. "Well the reason why I live my uncle is because my dad wasn't what you would call the model version of a father."

"What did he do to you Wally?" Robin asked his best friend. The boy wonder always knew that there was something off about Wally but could never figure it out. But he never thought that Wally was a girl.

The team noticed that Wally's eyes held no emotions and that she was gripping her shoulder tightly. This was not the Wally West that they all knew. Just what had happened to her when she lived with her father?

"Wally why are you pretending to be a boy?" Robin asked again shocked at the way his friend was acting.

"My father did some things to me that made me feel useless as a girl. When my Uncle got custody of me when I was 8 he tried to help me feel good about who I was but the damage had already been done. I just didn't want to be a girl and wanted nothing to do with it. Uncle Barry would do anything to protect me even believe that magic was real. So he went Zatana and he created a watch that would hide my gender from the world. It wasn't a permanent fix but it was long enough that I could gain some confidence about who I was. I am sorry for lying to you but I just didn't know what to do." The fastest kid alive said as she started to leave the room. Wally knew that her team wouldn't want her anywhere near them and the speedster didn't blame then. She had been lying to them for a long time.

Just as Wally reached the Zeta Tubes and was about to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder. Wally turned around to see M'gann with a smile on her face.

"Wally did you think that we were going to throw you off the team for something like this?" The Martian asked and got her answer when she didn't get a reply.

Artemis walked up to Wally and grabbed the red haired teen by her shirt and brought her face so that their noses were touching.

"Look Kid Mouth we all have secret in out lives. You're still the annoying pest you claim to be so get over your pity party and grow up." The blond archer told the only other female human in the room.

It was when Wally didn't reply did Artemis grow concerned. Wally would take any opportunity to fight with her but this Wally wasn't doing any of that. Just what had happened in the loudmouth's life to make her so quiet.

"Wally what happened with your father to make you like this?" Kaldur asked softly knowing that he had to tread carefully as you would a child.

Wally still wouldn't look at her teammates. Artemis had enough. The archer placed her hand under Wally's chin and jerked the girl's face so that she was facing her friends.

"You are not leaving this room until you tell us what happened." Artemis glared.

Wally was starting to lose her temper. "You guys want to know what my father did to me so bad? I'll tell you. My father started beating and raping me when I was three years old. He told me over and over again it I was a boy he wouldn't have to teach me a lesson. To him I was weak and useless. I lived with that monster till I was 8. My Uncle Barry had come over to visit with me and heard my screams. When he found my father on top of me he lost it and almost killed my father. Part of me wished Barry did." Wally told her teammates.

The other teen's jaws were hanging down to the ground in shock. They were all thinking that same thing. Was Wally acting the way she acted because of what happened to her when she was little?

My Aunt and Uncle adopted me and raised me. They worked with me on getting me to be what an 8 year old should act like and not like a house mouse. 2 years later I found out that Barry was The Flash and I wanted to be just like him. So I recreated everything that happened to Barry the night that got him his powers. And the rest you know." Wally finished speaking. She wasn't sure if her friends would still want her on the team when she was the one that talked about trust and she broke her own rule.

"So Zatana created the watch after you got your power?" M'gann asked. She could feel the emotions rolling off of Wally and not all of them were good. Wally was beyond scared, she was terrified.

"Yeah. Barry thought it would be safer if I was a boy when I fought crime but since none of you go to my school I could go as a girl." Wally told what she hoped would still be her friends.

"Does anyone in the League other than Flash and Zatana know the truth?" Robin asked. He was a a little upset that his best friend didn't tell him her secret.

"Superman knew that second he saw me with the watch on and also Batman, Black Canary and Green Arrow. That's it. Not even Batman knows the truth." Wally said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

The others didn't know what to think of this Wally. The Wally that they knew was always joking and laughing but was it all a ruse to hide the pain that the Speedster had hidden from the world.

"You were afraid on how we would act when you told us the truth about you." M'gann pointed out as she wrapped her arm around Wally's shoulders and frowned at the flinch the red head gave.

"Kinda of concerning I was the one that talk about trust and everything but couldn't tell you my biggest secret." Wally replied.

"Wally that is something you don't tell your friends until you feel that you are ready for it. Considering that you decided to tell us the truth I feel that you have taken the first step in combating your fears." Kaldur told the younger teen.

Wally looked at the Atlantian with tears in her eyes. The young speed demon was afraid that her friends would reject her but instead they welcomed her with open arms.

"Come Baywatch let's get you calm down." Artemis said and being completely out of character.

Wally looked at the female archer as if she had grown another head but didn't say anything and followed Artemis to the couch to relax.

One thing Wally knew was that she had friends and they would always be there for her. She just was a fool to think otherwise.

Ookami smiled as she watched from her spot in the kitchen glad that Wally had such loyal friends but there was something about Artemis that the young wolf girl couldn't place. Something dangerous.

_Next chapter the Adult find out about Wally's secret and discover something about Ookami and Magikia_

**Ideas are welcomed anytime so don't be shy.**

Reviews would be great as well.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks to all the review, alerts and favs. Thanks to Super Batflash for the ideas and help. Sorry for taking so long to post I had the flu that has been going around._

Chapter 4

Wally sat down at the table eating her 6 pieces of toast for breakfast. She was still a little shocked that her teammates weren't mad at her for her lying to them about her being a girl the entire time. Wally thought that they were a little shocked at the idea that Flash who was known for his disbelief in magic had actually had a Magic watch made for his niece so that she could be protected.

M'gann was having a hard time understanding why someone would hurt their own child the way Wally had been hurt. It was like her Uncle J'onn had told her that not everything about the human race was peaceful. The young Martian girl knew that she wanted to help her friend who had made her feel welcomed when she first arrived on Earth.

Conner looked at the now female Kid Flash. The clone was shocked at how his fast friend was acting and it disturbed him greatly. Wally was always so full of energy and never let any thing get her down. When Wally had first told the team that she had been raped Connor had no idea what that meant but saw red and felt sick when he looked it up to see that it meant force sexual contact without permission. Conner could see why Barry wanted to kill his niece's father and why he forgoes his belief that magic wasn't real.

Kaldur tried to keep the sick feeling that was in his stomach down. He like everyone else on the team was shocked that something like what had happened to Wally had really happened to such a joyful person but the Atlantian knew that from now on they would see a different Kid Flash. One that would not hide behind a spell or a device. Kaldur made a silent promise to the Gods of the Sea to make sure that his friend who has suffered through so much would stay safe.

Robin punched the punching bag over and over again. The Boy Wonder couldn't get the idea that his best friend had kept such a secret from him. Granted Wally was scared but she could have trusted him. But trust goes two ways as Robin hadn't revealed who he really was to his team. All Robin knew was nothing was ever going to be the same on the team again.

Artemis looked over the book that she reading at the red haired human female. The archer never thought she was think this but she kinda missed the old Wally. Granted the old Wally was fake but Artemis knew that some of Wally's persona was true no matter what form the young speedster was in. Wally was a bottomless pit when it came to food and had a very sweet personally that she kept hidden when she was in her male form.

The female archer had a feeling that Red Arrow knew about Wally being a girl by the way he acted around her but maybe he didn't know what had caused Wally to pretend to be a boy in the first place.

Artemis closed her book and looked up to see that Wally had already left the table for who knows where. It was hard seeing Kid Flash who was always so happy and joyful be so sad and down in the dumps. The archer got her answer as to why Wally disappeared when she heard the Zeta Tube come to life in the other room.

A moment later Batman came stalking into the living room intent on looking for something or someone. Flash was following the Dark Knight acting like a little puppy dog.

"Bats will you just calm down for a moment?" Flash yelled at his friend.

Batman turned and glared at the red suited man. "You have been leaving out information from the League that was need to know."

Flash returned the glare with a glare of his own. "Batman this is my family you are talking about. I wasn't going to reveal to the whole world that my protege is a girl that just hit puberty." Flash snarled out.

"No one was asking you to endanger your niece but you could have told the League that Wally was a girl." Batman pointed out as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you even have any idea what Wally went through with that monster that she called a father?" The red bodysuit covered man growled. The Flash's over protectiveness was showing. "You can't know everything Bats. I was waiting until Wally was ready to tell the League."

"I still don't like that you kept her gender a secret from everyone." Batman once again pointed out.

Flash was seeing red. Barry respected Batman but the bat themed hero was getting on his nerves about his niece who he would die for.

Batman seemed to ignore the fastest man alive as he headed for the kitchen looking for Wally who wasn't there.

"Where is Kid Flash?" Batman glared at Artemis who was getting a glass of water.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him he was heading for his room." The Archer said keeping the fact that she knew that Wally was a girl.

Batman just glared at the blond archer before heading to Wally's room followed by Flash who was doing everything in his power to stop the Dark Knight.

"You can't do this Batman!" Flash said as he followed his teammate to his niece's room.

"Watch me." Was the only reply.

Batman forced the door to Kid Flash's room to open as soon as he arrived at the the door. Batman looked all around the room to see if he could see Wally but had no luck.

Batman headed back to the living room to find the person he was looking for getting ready to leave Mt. Justice.

"If you want to stay on the team I strongly suggest that you move away from there." Batman told the female in disguise.

Wally stumbled a little bit before catching herself. The speedster knew that her secret was out as it was only a matter of time before Batman figured out her secret. He was The World's Greatest Detective.

Wally turned around to see Batman glaring at her. She knew that she was in for a long talk. But just as she was about to move towards Batman a portal appeared out of nowhere under Wally causing her to disappear into thin air.

Batman was not happy at all. It had seemed that Ookami knew the truth and was protecting Kid Flash. Wally West could pose a threat to the team with her secret identity.

Flash saw the look on Batman's face and once again saw red. "I'm telling you Batman Wally is not a threat to anyone."

Once again Batman just glared at the fastest man alive. "I will be the judge on that Flash. It doesn't help that you and Kid Flash kept valuable information from us."

"Information that was need to know and at the moment you didn't need to know." Flash said. "Look we had our reasons why we didn't tell the League."

"Start talking. What could have been so secretive that you had to lie to the League about Kid Flash's gender?" Batman asked gruffly from his spot in the living room. Robin, Kaldur, Artemis, Conner and M'gann all had gather in the living room in an attempt to protect Wally from the wraith of The Dark Knight.

Flash looked at the teens and told them to leave as he didn't know that they knew that his nephew was really his niece.

"We know about Wally being a girl and we know what happened to her when she was younger. She told us a few days ago on her own." Robin told the two Founders.

Flash looked like he was going to faint at what Robin had just said. The older speedster knew that Wally must have trusted her friends to tell them her dark secret.

Batman glared at his adopted son.

"Look Batman there is nothing to worry about with Wally. She'll tell you what you want to know in time. If you force her you may lose a member of Young Justice." Flash told his fellow teammate.

"Maybe it's for the best that I tell the League about me." Wally's voice said from behind them.

Everyone turned to see Wally leaning against the wall with Ookami beside her.

Flash took a step towards his niece but stopped when she held up her hand. Barry knew that Wally was serious about what she was about to do and it scared him. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her anymore.

"Wally you don't have to do that!" Flash said.

"Yes I do. I got on Kaldur's case about keeping secrets about a mole. What right did I have to do that when I was keeping secrets from my team and the League." Wally said as she held her head up high.

"She is not the only one that has Secrets as well." Ookami spoke for the first time.

Batman could now tell that there was something really strange going on with Wally and part of him felt that he didn't want to know the reason why Barry had kept Wally's gender a secret. Batman knew that Flash had adopted Wally when he or should he now say she was 8 after a incident with her father. But what type of incident was what got Batman wondering.

Batman looked at the young red headed girl with softer eyes. He was hoping that what he thought had happened to Wally really didn't happen.

"Start talking Kid Flash. I want to know why you are keeping your gender a secret from the League."

Wally took a deep breath and began telling Batman the reason why she was hiding as a boy.

Batman felt his stomach churn at what the young speedster has just said happened to her when she was a child. He now knew why Flash was so keen on keeping Wally's gender a secret and why he didn't tell the League anything other than Wally had been abused which was common knowledge but no one knew about the rapes.

Batman looked at Wally who was shaking uncontrollably. Ookami had her arms wrapped around the red head in an attempt to calm her down. Batman knew there was something about Ookami and like Wally and Barry was keeping something from the team and the young sorceress had just said that she was keeping something from the team.

"You do realize that you have to tell the League sometime but I'm not going to force you." Batman told the young speedster who nodded her head. "And as for you Ookami what is your Secret?'

"Wally's not the only one with a father that's evil. My father is a Lord of Darkness which are like cousins to the Lords of Chaos like what that annoying little witch boy Klarion is." Ookami held up her hand to show that she wasn't done talking. "There is more. Magikia and I are more than just rivals, we are sisters. But the one thing that makes me different from her is our mothers. Magikia and I have different mothers and that is what makes me good and not evil as I was raised by my mother and she was raised by our father. I swear to you on my mother's grave that I will never harm The Justice League or Young Justice." Ookami said as she gripped her hands into fists.

M'gann was the first one to say something. "She's telling the truth. Her emotions are going hay wire but they are honest and with the way she fought Magikia I have no doubt that she will stay true to the team." The Martian girl told everyone in the room.

Batman didn't do anything other than look at the two girls standing in the doorway. "Kid Flash I want you within the next two weeks to tell the League the truth about you and as for you Ookami you are going to be watched for some time until we can fully trust you."

"I understand Batman thank you." Ookami replied nodding her head.

Batman turned to leave followed by Flash who was breathing a sigh of relief that everything went well and that the teens still accepted his niece as a teammate but something told him that the battle had just began for the teen that was more like his daughter.

_Next chapter Wally heads up to the Watchtower to tell the League her secret and Ookami had a talk with Artemis._

Ideas as to how the League would react to Wally's secret are welcomed.

This is not my best chapter so please bear with me.

Reviews would be wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to all the reviews and alerts._

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I have found a job and will start next week some time to please expect the updates to be slow._

Chapter 5

Batman looked over at Kid Flash who was talking with Ookami about something. In the past week the young speedster had come out of her shell and was starting to act like a normal teenage girl. Well as normal as a 15 year old teenage female metahumam that fought crime and super-villains could be.

Batman would never admit it but part of his regretted making Wally tell why she had never told the League why she and her Uncle kept her gender a secret. He understood how difficult it must had been for Wally to tell her team what had happened to her for five years of her life growing up. It was only by a chance of fate that the abuse stopped when Wally had just turned eight when Barry had come over and heard the screams from his niece who he thought of as a daughter since he and Iris couldn't have children.

Batman also realized that Kid Flash's life was slight similar to his. They both suffered through a traumatic events in their lives although Wally's was worse than his and both were raised by someone that was not related by blood but treated them like they were.

Who knew how long it took the young red head just to feel comfortable to be around people. Batman thought back to what Barry did for a living and realized just how much he loved his niece to go against his beliefs of magic not being real. Barry respected Zatana even though he didn't believe in his powers. But Barry loved Wally and had asked the Magician to create a watch to help Wally feel safe in her own skin and when she was fighting The Rouges and other villains although The Rouges had never been shown to hurt a child or female of any age but that could changed if they found out the Kid Flash was a girl but that did say anything about the other villains that Young Justice fought on a regular basis.

Batman thought to what would have happened if he hadn't figured out that The Flash family was lying to The League about Wally's gender. Would Wally ever had revealed that she was a girl and her past? No the young speedster wouldn't have as she was very private in her life even thought she loved to talk.

The next person Batman thought about was Ookami who had known about Wally's secret the first time she had met Kid Flash but waited until the red head was ready to the team. The wolf girl also had her secrets as well.

From what Batman knew from Zatana that The Lords of Darkness were some of the most evilest and deadliest beings to exist. They were second only to The Lord Of Chaos. Ookami herself carried the blood of a Lord of Darkness in her blood but turned her back on that way and trained herself in the ways of the Lords of Light. Ookami also was willing to let the League watch her to prove to them that she wasn't a villain or worse.

There also was something else that the wolf girl was hiding but for once Batman would let Ookami tell The League when she was ready but for now he was satisfied with what he knew right now.

Batman walked over to where the two teenage girls were standing waiting for him. Ookami for some reason was not intimidate by him like most of teens but it probably had to do with her being trained never to show fear.

"Are you two ready to go?" Batman asked as he started the machine and punched in the location where they would be meeting all the adult members of the Justice League.

Wally and Ookami nodded their heads before stepping into the Zeta-tube and disappeared to who knows where.

A short time later in the Watchtower the Justice League waited for Batman to arrive with Kid Flash and the new girl to discuss something that involved both of them.

Some of the members thought that Kid Flash had pulled a stunt and had got in trouble. But they were wondering why Ookami who from what they knew of the young sorceress she was pretty much a loner and kept to herself. She was loyal to the Justice League even though some of the League said she had a strange Aura around her. One that wasn't evil but wasn't good either.

The sound of the Zeta-tube went off signaling that Batman and the two teen girls were arriving.

The League members waited until the three figures appeared in the room.

"I really hate that thing. What is the matter with a portal that can take you anywhere in a flash?" Ookami asked as she coughed for some unknown reason.

"Because you didn't know where the Watchtower is located." Batman told the young girl with a glare.

Ookami glared back at the Caped Crusader and rolled her eyes at him. He was starting to get on her nerves.

"Why have you summoned us here Batman?" J'onn asked from his spot by the console.

"Kid Flash has been keeping something from us and before you even say it Kid Flash is not the mole. It is something different." Batman told the League.

"Well what is it?" Wonder Woman asked looking at Kid Flash who seemed to flinch under her stare which concerned the Princess as Kid Flash was always smiling at her and making her laugh.

Wally took a deep breath and pressed a button on the watch and waited for the yelling when the adults learned the truth about her and boy was she right about the yelling.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FLASH!"

"Before you think anything you should learn the truth why I did what I did was for Wally's protection." Flash told his teammates and began to tell them what had happened to his protege when she was younger.

Wonder Woman felt herself get sick at what Flash had said happened to his niece. It disgusted her that a child's own father would do something like that to their own child especially a child like Wally who was always smiling and happy but now it seemed that it was just a ruse. The Amazon had a feeling that her fellow teammates were feeling sick as well.

"Kid why don't you go get something to eat while I talk to the others about this." Flash told his niece who nodded and headed for the cafeteria

"It took Wally a lot of convincing to tell you what happened to her team and she was scared at how you would react. Please just take it easy with her and don't ask to many Questions." Flash said his voice begging his team.

It was no secret that Flash adored his nephew or now they should say niece even though they were not related by blood. So it made sense that Flash would do anything to protect his family even going against his belief about magic.

"Flash I can't even begin to understand what you or Wally went through years ago but please know that given the situation I would have done the same thing in your shoes." Wonder Woman told her friend as she walked up to the older speedster and placed a hand on his spandex covered shoulder.

Flash looked at The Amazon with a smile. Diana always was fond of children and seemed to get along with Wally the best. Maybe her knowing what happened to Wally would be just what his niece needed.

"Now that we have that matter figured out we need to talk about Ookami." Batman said turning to the wold girl who was munching on a candy bar causing everyone in the room to wonder where the sorceress had gotten the candy from.

The child of Light looked at the adults that were looking at her and just shrugged and told them her story about who she was and just how she knew Magikia.

_Next chapter The Rouges find out about Kid Flash being a girl and what happened to her while Ookami tells Artemis that she knows who she is._

Ideas welcome for how the Rouges react to Kid Flash.

Reviews would be wonderful or at least tell me how I am doing with this story. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks you for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter done. Real life got in the way_.

Chapter 6

"You are telling us that you are the younger sister to that witch that almost killed you and Kid Flash by freezing you in a cave in the middle of the Arctic?" Wonder Woman asked pointing out the obvious.

Ookami just glared at the adults that were looking at her with annoyance.

"Did you figure that out all by yourself or did you need help?" The Wolf girl said with sarcasm deep in her voice.

The Amazonian Princess let out a slight growl at the way she was being talked to.

"Now there is no need to be rude Ookami. All she asked was a question." Superman reprimanded.

"A stupid question. I just told you who I was and you have to ask a stupid question that I have to desire to answer when you already know that answer." Ookami responded as she checked her sharpen nails.

"I have to ask this but would you ever betray the Justice League if you had the chance?" Flash asked concerned for the members of Young Justice but mostly for his niece.

"No." Came the reply. "Magikia and I share the same father but that is the only thing that connects us to each other. I get a foul taste in my mouth when I have to call her sister."

"How can we trust you when you lied to us when we first met you?" Superman asked.

Ookami just grinned showing her canine teeth. "If you can't trust me then why do you have a villain's daughter on Young Justice posting as Green Arrow's niece?"

Ookami smiled at the looks on the faces of the Justice League. Obviously they weren't expecting that some new member would figure out the truth behind Artemis within days of joining.

"I knew Wally was a girl too."

"How?"

"I have the enhanced senses of a wolf and when I first met Wally I knew right away that she was a girl and when it came to the female archer I remembered the scent she carried was from someone that I met a little while ago and I put two and two together. Don't worry I sure you have your reason why Artemis is on the team and her secret is safe with me but if I find out that she is selling Young Justice out I can not promise you that I will not make her regret her choices in life." Ookami told the Adults.

Batman looked at newest member of Young Justice. Unlike most of the teens he worked with she wasn't afraid of him and wasn't backing down from the other adults. She had already formed a bond with Kid Flash who heavens knew needed someone to bond with after revealing her biggest secret.

Also Ookami had a dark past much like Wally did so that could have been one of the reasons why the wolf girl formed a friendship with the young speedster.

"I will stay this once Ookami. If you ever try to hurt the members of Young Justice in any way, shape or form I will personally hunt you down and make you pay for hurting those kids. Do I make myself clear?" Superman told Ookami and he meant every word that he had said.

"Funny that you would say that you care about the others teens when you are being an ass to Superboy and not even getting to know him at all." Ookami smirked. "I may be a daughter to a Lord of Darkness but even my father would spend time to with even if if it was only to train me in some dark spell."

Several jaws dropped at how blunt the new girl was being. But then again she hadn't really showed any fear to anyone.

"Word of advice Superman Get to know Superboy before it is too late to do anything and you lose out on some the best memories you have have." Ookami told The Man of Steel before leaving the room with Kid Flash who had just come back from the kitchen and heading towards the teleporters.

"Did I just get told of by a 16 teen year old girl?" Superman asked dumbfounded for once in his life.

"Yes you did and so did Batman." John Steward replied.

"Having Ookami on the team is going to be a challenge if she talks like that to us." J'onn pointed out.

"But she does have a point about Superman needing to spend some time with Conner. You really do need to get to know him and develop somewhat of a relationship for you never know when time will come and take him away." Batman said thinking about what had happened to his parents and that he was lucky that Alfred had been there for him growing up.

Superman glared at his teammate. "I'll think about what you and Ookami said but I will make no promise on anything." Superman said before leaving the room.

Meanwhile back at Mount Justice.

The two teen girls arrived back at the base to find that M'gann had gone on a cooking spree and had made to many batches of cookies.

Wally dug into the cookies like she was starving while Ookami just took a couple and headed out of the room toward the sleeping quarters as the Sorceress had to talk with a certain female blond archer about something important.

Artemis heard a knock on her door and got up from her bed and answered it. She was shocked to see Ookami standing in her doorway holding out a cookie for her.

"We have to talk about and you know what it is that I want to talk to you about." The wolf girl told the blond archer with a stern look in her golden eyes.

Artemis felt herself start to sweat at what her newest teammate had just said to her. Did she really know that she was the daughter of a villain and that Cheshire was her sister?

Artemis wasted no time in grabbing Ookami and pulling her into her room so that they could talk in private.

"What do you know?" Artemis asked shaking uncontrollably.

"I know that you are Sportsmaster's daughter and that he forced you to follow in his footsteps and to prove a point he broke your mother's spine making her a paraplegic. I also know that your older sister is the assassin Cheshire." Ookami told the slightly younger girl.

"How did you find this out about me? Did the League tell you?" Artemis asked her lips trembling as she spoke.

Ookami gave Artemis a smile. "No the League never said anything to me. I realize who you were do to your scent." Noticing Artemis's confused face Ookami knew that she would have to explain a few things much like she did on the Watchtower. "I didn't just inherit the features of a wolf but also the nose and eyes. Which means my sense of smell in better than most human and once I smell something it is hard for me to forget what it is. I met Sportsmaster once and will never forget that scent. It was one of the most evilest of the scents that I have ever smelt. When I first met you I realized that your scent has similar characteristics and I knew that your were related to Sportsmaster. But don't worry Artemis your secret is safe with me. But I do encourage you to think about telling your team the truth before it gets to late." Ookami said before she headed out of the room leaving a confused archer.

_Next chapter Red Arrow makes a surprise visit and walks in on Wally in a awkward position._

Ideas for future chapters are welcome and they can be anything.

Just so you know at this moment and this could change the paring is ROY/WALLY/ RED ARROW/KID FLASH.

Please leave a review as they are appreciated very much.


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Also Super Batflash gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. And sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up._

Chapter 7

Two days after the last chapter.

Wally just finished drying herself off when she stepped out of the shower that was a part of her room and saw her friend Roy Harper sitting on her bed. The teenage girl didn't expect to see anyone let alone the boy that she had liked since she had first met him three years ago in her room when she was dressed in nothing but a towel.

The teenage speedster did the only thing that she could think of and that was to scream as loud as she could when she saw Roy sitting on her bed. Wally was pretty sure that her scream could be heard all the way to the Watchtower considering how loud she screamed.

Red Arrow was at least a gentleman and covered his eyes as he ran out of his friend's room. The archer had not expected for Wally to be in the shower or for her to come out with almost nothing on but a towel but then again it was Wally's room and she was used to doing what she wanted. It didn't help matters that the red headed nineteen year old knew that he should had knocked being that he kinda knew the truth about Wally.

Roy had overheard Zatara talking with Flash and Green Arrow about Wally a few years ago when the three adults thought that he was in bed asleep. It was then that he found out that one of his best friends was really a girl.

Roy remembered that he was upset that his friend had lied to everyone but he changed his mind when he heard why Wally had hidden her gender from the world. The Archer wanted to hunt down Rudolph West and make him pay for hurting someone as kind and caring at Wally West. The girl that was always had a smile on her face and was always making jokes about the stupid things.

Roy was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the rest of Young Justice come running down the hall towards him to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Robin asked as he started at Roy.

"I have a feeling that Wally won't be coming out of her room for a while as I kinda walked in on her as she was getting out of the shower." Roy said as he felt his face go red.

"Red Arrow we can explain about Wally." Aqualad said hoping to be able to explain the reason to Roy why Wally was a girl.

"Already knew about Wally's little secret." Roy told the younger teens with a smirk and ignored the shocked looks on the younger heroes faces.

"How? We just found out about Wally being a girl a few days ago." Robin asked glaring at the older non powered super hero.

"Over heard GA, Flash and Zatara talking about the watch that Wally always wore and heard that Flash had been worried that his niece's gender would be revealed by accident in battle if the Watch broke. I put two and two together and realized that Wally was scared of doing some things and always seemed to be impossible to be around for a few days every month and was always guarding that watch of her's before I found out that she was a girl. I was upset that she didn't tell me anything but then I heard what had happened to Wally I realize that she was scared that the same thing that happened with her father would happen with her teammates." Roy told the younger teens.

"Or she was just scared that she would be pitied by her teammates because of what happened to her." A femme voice said from behind them.

The Young Justice team knew who it was but Roy didn't.

Roy turned around and saw who he thought was the newest member of the team. The archer knew that the new teammate name meant wolf in another language but he wasn't expecting her to to actually have wolf life features.

"So you must be Red Arrow? Pleased to meet you. I'm Ookami." The Wolf girl said as she held out her hand which Roy took.

"What did you mean that we would pity her?" Robin asked.

"Wally thinks that you would treat her different now that you know what happened to her." Flash said coming up behind the teens. No one had heard the Zeta Tube activate so he must had come in when Wally screamed. "Something like this happening to one of the most youthful members of the Young Justice is hard for the League to understand. Most of the League want to take Wally off the team and get her help for what happened but Batman and the other mentors believe that the best help she can get is with her teammates who she trusted so quickly to reveal her deepest secret to."

"What I am trying to say is that things are going to be a hard around here with Wally but you need to understand that something like this is going to take time and also Wally has lived most of her life as male and will tend to be male like so for the sake of what ever Gods you worship PLEASE do not try and make her be like a girl. The Doctors told us it will take time for her to feel comfortable in being a girl." Flash told the team of teenagers before he turned to Red Arrow. "Thank you for not revealing the truth about who Wally was and what happened to her as well."

Red Arrow just nodded his head at the older speedster. It really wasn't his place to tell anyone and he knew that Wally would tell the team when she was ready.

"So what do we do now?" M'gann asked nervously as she looked in the direction of her friend's room.

"My guess is wait until Wally decides to come out of her room which might be a while after what just happened." Ookami told her teammates as she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Sure enough Ookami was right about Wally not coming out of her room for hours and when she did she came out as a girl and her face turned bright red as soon as she saw Red Arrow sitting on the couch talking to her uncle about something.

"Wally just in time. I just finished making a new batch of cookies and I want you to try some." M'gann said as she bounced up to her teammate with a tray full of cookies which Wally took a few and started to munch down on the cookies.

M'gann smiled at the fact that her friend liked her cookies. What had happened to Wally had rarely happened on Mars so it was hard to believe that it was as common on Earth as she thought. How could a father do something like that to his own child?

The young Martian knew that emotions were going to be surging off of the charts with Wally and she would have to do her best to keep her own emotions under control. Wally was going to need a shoulder to cry on when the young speedster would have one of her episodes or flashbacks.

M'gann noticed that Ookami and Wally seemed to be getting along great and Ookami knew that Wally was a girl as soon as the wolf girl had met the team.

The young Martian really hoped that Wally would really start to feel comfortable with them soon as she could tell and feel that the young speedster was still having trouble trusting her team about her being a girl and M'gann didn't blame Wally for feeling that way at all. It was going to take time for Wally to feel comfortable in being a girl.

_Next chapter Wally finds out just how loyal her friends are about keeping her secret and a few of the Rouges make an appearance._

Hey fellow readers. Which of the Rouges would you like to see in this story. And also I REALLY NEED IDEAS. Thanks

reviews would be wonderful.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Captain Cold was the one that everyone wanted and I put him into the story. I really don't know to much about the Rogues other than they don't try to kill anybody then they have to and have a strict code of conduct and that some of them do become friends with Wally West. I have never really read the comics either. So please bare with me on some things._

Chapter 8

Wally let out a groan as her ribs were bandaged by her best friend. The Young Justice team had just got into a fight with several members of the Injustice League and the teens had gotten their butts kicked. But it wasn't because of not having enough practice or training. It was because of Wally's watch breaking and causing the speedster to revert back to her female form.

The Joker saw Wally become a girl and decided to have some fun with her and then kill her. The Joker would have killed Kid Flash if it hadn't been for Artemis who shot an arrow filled with knock out gas at the insane clown like villain just as he was about to kill the young speedster.

Wally was shaking quite a bit as she was helped to her feet by the blond archer and leaned on her as Wally had been flung into a tree and had broken her arm and bruised her ribs quite badly.

"Wally hold still or this is going to hurt even worse." Robin told the older girl that he still considered a best friend as he wrapped Wally's ribs.

"Sorry and I mean for everything." Wally told everyone in the room as she hung her head down.

"Wally it is not your fault what had happened my friend." Kaldur told the young red head.

"It feels like it is." Wally replied as she gasped at the sharp pain in her ribs as Robin tightened the bandages around her waist.

When Flash had found out that his niece that he had thought of as a daughter had reverted back to her birth form and that the Joker had almost killed her the speedster lost it and had to be restrained bu Superman and Captain Marvel or Flash would have put the insane clown into a coma for even daring to touch his niece.

"Never thought you had such a protective mentor Wally." Black Canary said as she brought some food over to the young speedster.

"Oh you have no idea how protective he can be Canary." Wally replied as she dug into the plate of food. "It took me over a year after I got my powers to convince him to let me become his sidekick and that was when he went to Zatara to get the watch. I over heard him talking to my aunt that even though he didn't believe that magic was real he'd believe in it for me to be safe. That was when I really began to respect my uncle. I mean I always loved and idolized him but when he was will to forgo his belief in magic to protect me was when I knew just how much of a family he and I were."

"Family will do many things that goes against thier way of life to protect those that they care about." Black Canary told the red haired speedster.

"Yeah I know that now but how is my Uncle going to take the idea that I am not going to be able to hide behind my watch anymore and also I don't think that he is going to let me fight with Young Justice anymore. I mean I really don't have to worry about the Rogues as they are really into the whole idea of killing people. They weren't to keen of fighting a 13 year old when I went out of my first mission but you saw what Joker was planning to do to me." Wally said as she gingerly got up from her seat and headed to the couch so that she could lay down.

Black Canary looked at Wally as she walked very slowly over to the couch. The red headed teen did have a point. Barry Allen was insanely over protective of his niece and when the older speedster found out that Wally had broken her arm on a mission went into mother hen mode and refused to let the teenage girl out of his sight when she was in civilian mode. Wally had told the team that the only way that she could stay on the team was if she remained in her male form during the mission. Now that was not possable since the watch was broken beyond repair.

The sonic screamer knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling going on between Barry and Wally. So much that she had a feeling that she was going to go deaf.

Suddenly the Zeta Tube came to life and annouced that Flash had arrived and the older speedster wasted no time in rushing over to his beloved niece and making sure that she was okay.

"Flash other than some bruised ribs and one killer headache I'm fine." Wally told her uncle who fussed over her.

"That remains to be seen Kid." Flash told the young teen as he got up from his spot and headed over the Black Canary to talk to her.

Wally watched as her uncle began to talk to the blond and she knew it was about her. There was no way that Barry was going to let her stay apart of Young Justice nor still let her be his sidekick.

Black Canary looked at Flash and completly understood his reasons why he didn't want Wally to be a part of Young Justice anymore. But what Barry said next shocked the heroine.

"As much as I don't want my niece to be in any danger now that the villians know that she is a girl I know that breaking up the team would not be such a good thing to do and also I know Wally would sneak out of the house to fight crime like she first did when she got her powers." Flash told the other League member.

"When Wally first got her powers and I refused to teach her she snuck out of the house and fought Captain Cold on her own. Let's just say that was a fiasco in itself. Even though The Rogues have a code of no killing they still try to hurt me and I was scared that something would happened to Wally when I found out the she took on Captain Cold." Flash said with a groan.

"So what happened?" Canary asked.

"She by some strange twist of fate won against Captain Cold and when I arrived Wally was grinning up a storm at what she did while Cold walked up to me in hand cuffs and proceeded to rip me a new one for letting a Baby as he called Wally at first since she was only 13 fight when Wally should have been in school and hanging out with friends." Flash told Black Canary.

"So you got told off by one of your villians about letting Wally fight along side of you?"

"It wasn't just Cold that told me off when they met Wally for the first time but the rest of the Rogues let me have it. What really scared me was The Trickster who is really the least threatening member of the Rogues threating to disembowel me if anything should happened to Kid Flash. It had seemed that James had become fond of Wally as Kid Flash and as to why I think it was because Wally treats James with respect and as a human being. Wally would go to the prison and just talk to James as Kid Flash. I really don't know how the Rogues are going to take the idea that they been beaten by a 15 year old girl." Flash explained.

Black Canary hid a slight smile when Flash had said that he was threatened by one of the usually harmless villians around.

"It's not funny Canary." Flash growled.

"It just shows that Wally has a personally that makes most people fall in love with her. I wouldn't be surprized if the Rogues would protect her from harm if need be."

"I know that but it still scares me if Wally is ever captured. She is not as strong as the others." Barry said as his hands clenched into fists.

"She's stronger than we think. It took a lot of courage to admit to the team that she was a girl and what happened in her past." Black Canary told the speedster.

Flash looked at his friend with a raised eye. She was right about Wally being stronger than anyone gave her credit for.

Flash knew that he had to make the hardest choice of his life. He knew that being a superhero had it's ups and downs and what was happening to hid beloved niece was a big one of those.

_Next chapter Wally learns the choice that her uncle has made on her being a member of Young Justice and the Rogues give Kid Flash the RIOT act._

Ideas are welcomed Please. They can be anything so don't be shy.

Reviews would be great. thanks and peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much to all the reviews and alerts. Lillianna Rider gets credit for the idea for the kidnapping scene._

Chapter 9

_One week after last chapter_

Wally let out a groan as she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't in a place that she didn't recognized. It looked like she was in some sort of room with no windows that she could see and a plain brown door that Wally was sure that was locked.

The young speedster tried to remember what had happened when he realized that she was in her Kid Flash uniform. So what ever had happened to her much had happened on a mission of some sorts. But there hadn't been any missions lately so how did she end up in this room. Then it hit her as to what had happened. She was out on patrol with her uncle when several of the Rogues had attacked and the last thing Wally remembered was her uncle taking on Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave and Pied Piper at the same time. Then just as she was about to help her mentor Trickster hit her over the head with something really hard that knocked her out.

Why would the Rogues kidnap her when they usually left her alone when they fought? Wally knew that the Rogues had a strict rule of not harming kids and they had told her that she had fallen under that rule when she was still hiding under the disguise as a boy much to her annoyance of still being treated like a kid.

Wally turned her head when she heard the door open and would have made a run for it but she could barely stand up let alone run with the way she felt.

"I see our young heroine is awake finally." The familiar Aussie accent was heard along with several other footsteps. "I was beginning to think that you would be out for days concerning how hard Trickster hit you in the head. Which let me be the first to say sorry for having to kidnap you."

Wally's eyes went wide at what Boomerang had just said. What in the world was going on?

"Relax Mini-Flash we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk to you." Pied Piper said as he came into the room with a tray of food in his hands. The flute playing villain walked over to Wally and placed the food down on the floor next to her and walked away.

"How long have I been here?" Wally asked as she tore into the plate of food which conceited of some sausage and an some fruit. It was apparent that none of the Rogues knew how to cook based on what she was eating as it was slightly burnt but it was food.

"So why did you kidnap me in public in front of my over protective uncle who a little over a year ago processed to rip him a new one for letting me fight?" Wally asked as she bit into an apple.

"How do you think it looks that we find out that Kid Flash is really a girl hiding behind some sort of magic device and is a better fighter than some of the adult members of the League." Mirror Master said with a slightly creepy smile.

"Just why would you hide behind something that the Flashes are known not to believe in?" Captain Cold asked having a funny feeling that he wasn't going to like that reason.

Wally took a deep breath of air before she knew that she would need to tell her enemies the reason for her deception. There was something about the Rogues that Wally knew that she could trust them due to the fact that out of all the villains that the Justice League fought The Rogues were the least deadly.

"I had some awful things happen to me when I was younger and before my mentor got custody of me. I don't want to go into details but what happened to me was something that no girl should ever have happen to them." Wally said trying to not give away as much as possible. She didn't miss the sharp intakes of air coming from the Rogues in the room.

"Oh my goodness." Boomerang whispered to himself.

"I hope that the person that hurt you has paid for their crimes." Captain Cold asked Wally.

"He was killed in prison by some of the inmates when they found out that he was a child rapist and all I can say is good riddance to trash." Wally told the Rogues as she finished the last of the fruit. If the Rogues had figured out that it was her father that had raped her they didn't say anything.

Heat Wave let out a growl at the thought of someone hurting the young hero that was always respectful to them when they fought and was kind to Trickster and got him help when he needed it.

Growls could be heard from the other Rogues as well on the idea that Kid Flash had been hurt that way. What had happened to her was something that even though they were villains they would never even dream of doing something like that to any one. It went against their code. They sometimes when they were looking for something to pass the time would even help stop a crime like that.

"So that was the reason why you hid your real gender." Trickster said.

"Yeah that was one of the reason. The other was because of how protective my mentor is of me. Flash didn't want anything to happen to me and really didn't want me to become his sidekick but I did and the first time I went to stop Captain Cold by myself he got the Riot act for Cold if you remember." Wally told the Rogues who let smiles come to their faces at the memory of them ripping Flash a new one for allow a kid that hadn't even hit puberty fight along side him.

Captain Cold looked at the young red head for a moment before he said anything. It was true that all the Rogues were fond of Kid Flash and really didn't want anything to happen to her which was why they tended to focus more of the older speedster when the two came around. Kid Flash was still a child and deserved to live a life not fighting crime.

"I want you to know that I speak for the Rogues when I say that we will still fight you but the same rules about hurting kids still apply to you." Captain Cold told Wally.

"Thanks." Wally said with a smile on her face.

The Rogues replied with smiles of their own before they let Wally out of the room and out of the building. It had turned out that the Rogues had taken Wally to an abandoned old warehouse just outside of Central City.

"I think that we Rogues had better get out of here before Flash gets here and tries to kill us for kidnapping you." Mirror Master told Wally and pulled out a mirror and grabbed the other Rogues and disappeared into it.

Wally soon found herself alone but had a feeling that her loneliness wouldn't last long and she was right. Not more than 5 minutes later Several adult members of the League arrived one of them was of course her uncle who as soon as he saw his niece immediately ran up to her and hugged the day lights out of her and asking a million questions.

"Flash relax I'm alright. The Rogues only kidnapped me so that they could talk to me about how they plan to fight me now that they know I'm a girl. They told me that they won't try and kill me but that doesn't mean that they won't try and stop us when we fight them saying that killing a child goes against their code of conduct." Wally told her mentor as she tried to get out of his death grip.

It took Superman and Green Arrow to get their friend to let go of his niece as he was suffocating her. It was no secret that Flash was very protective of Kid Flash and it seemed since Kid Flash was revealed as a girl the protectiveness had gotten worse.

"I shouldn't have never agreed to let you continue to fight as Kid Flash. What if it had been some of the Gotham villains?" Flash started to rant and rave as soon as the heroes arrived at Mount Justice.

"Flash you need to calm down before you have a heart attack." Superman told his speedy friend who was still ranting and raving about how he should take his niece off of the team.

Wally was trying to calm her mentor down but was having no luck what so ever until she saw Ookami who over the past few weeks become one of her closest friends walk calmly down the hall towards Flash and smack him across the face hard enough that he stopped his ranting and looked at the wolf girl.

"What? It was either Batman or myself smack him and considering how hard Batman can hit I think that it would be better if I hit him." Ookami told the older heroes who just looked at her.

"She has a point. Bats does have a mean punch." Flash replied as he rubbed his red cheek. It was rare for one of the younger heroes to do to a Founder what Ookami had just done to him. This kid had guts.

"Now that we have Flash quiet for a change we can talk about Kid Flash and her position on Young Justice." Batman said and silenced Flash with his famous bat-glare.

"I say she stay on the team as what happened today was just a one in a million freak event. It no reason for Wally to be removed from the team. And if you want to remove her you might as well remove Artemis, M'gann and myself as well as seeing that we are female and could get hurt as well. But let me tell you something I have a feeling that us girls won't go down without a fight and you will have a fight on your hands if you do try to remove Wally from the team." Ookami told the founders and other heroes as her Golden eyes narrowed into slits and she started to growl like a wolf and stood beside Wally.

The adults in the room were shocked at how they were just talked to by a 16 year old. But the newest member of Young Justice had a point. If they did remove Wally because she was a girl then the other girls on the team would come to her aid.

Flash looked at his niece and let out a sigh. There was really no way of winning the fight with three teenage girls and one he was sure was older than 16 as your opponents. It was just like his fights with his wife. There was no way he was going to win at all.

"Alright she can stay on the team but if something like this happens again I am removing her from Young Justice permanently and she will not be returning." Flash told the teens and headed for the Zeta-Tubes.

Wally looked at her teams shocked faces. "He could never win a fight with my aunt either."

"I heard that Wally!" Came the slightly angry echo from the Zeta-Tubes area before the computer announced that Flash had left Mount Justice.

Wally just cracked a grin as she heard her teammates laugh and started laughing. She also had a feeling that there really was more to Ookami than what the wolf girl had told her. But for now she was just going to let it be and enjoy her life on Young Justice at the moment.

_Next chapter Magikia attacks Central City and More about Ookami is revealed._

Hey readers. I need ideas as to how to get Roy Harper/Red Arrow and Wally West/Kid Flash together as I stink at the romance department big time.

Reviews would be wonderful.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I REALLY NEED IDEAS AS TO HOW ROY AND WALLY SHOULD GET TOGETHER. IT CAME BE ANYTHING. THANK YOU_

Chapter 10

Ookami dodge one of Aqualad's swords and did a back flip to avoid the other sword that was coming towards her face.

The two teens were practicing with Black Canary and the other members of Young Justice watching them. The blond that was part of the Justice League was shocked at how well the newest member of Young Justice could fight. Ookami moved with the grace of a crane but fought with the fierceness of the animal that she had characteristics of.

Black Canary was observing the two teens and realized that Ookami was holding back in her fighting and could have easily defeated Kaldur in a minute but it looked like the wolf girl was playing with the Atlantian like a wolf does with it prey.

Kaldur let out a groan as he was nailed in the gut with an elbow and flung over his opponent's shoulder on his back on the floor with a foot on his neck. Kaldur knew that he had to admit that he had lost the fight by tapping out.

Ookami removed her foot and offered a hand to her fallen teammate. She noticed that he had several bruises and mild scratches all over his body.

"Sorry about that. I have a tendency to fight like a wild animal at times." Ookami said apologizing to Young Justice's team leader.

"It is quite alright Ookami. In fact I think that your fighting style will benefit all of us as some of the villains fight the same way that you do." Kaldur told Ookami as he took the offered hand and hoisted himself off the floor.

"That was cool. You managed to take out Kaldur faster than any of us ever have." M'gann said cheerfully.

"Just who taught you to fight like that?" Superboy asked as his eyes narrowed.

Ookami turned to the young clone. "My father hired some of the best fighters in the world to train me since I could walk." The Wolf girl said before leaving the room not really wanting to discuss her family.

"She's hiding something." Robin said as he watch his newest teammate leave the room. "But I don't think it's anything dangerous for some reason. It just something is off about her. Like she wants to protect us."

As the team talked about the days events no one saw Wally sneak out of the room and follow Ookami. The red head really was the only one that knew just what was going on with the Mystic. Wally let out a small laugh at how funny it seemed. Here she was a non believer in magic and yet the one person that she had become close to was a magic user and had seen right through the magic that disguised her as a boy but keep it a secret until she was ready to tell everyone. In turn Ookami had told her that she was Magikia's younger half sister and had been fighting her sister her entire life and that she had been abused as well.

Wally shuddered and remembered the thought of being abused by someone that was supposed to love you and protect you. That was something that her father failed to do. To the young speedster Barry Allen was her father as he had raised and protected her since she was 8 years old. It was funny that a man that wasn't related by blood was more family to Wally West than her own father.

"It funny just who really is your family and who isn't when it comes down to it." Ookami told Wally as she came out in front of her.

Wally jumped back a few inches and let out a squeak when she saw Ookami appear out of no where in front of her.

"Don't do that!"

"Ookami let a grin come to her face showing a fangs a little bit. "Sorry but it's fun to do that to people and it's harmless fun."

Wally just glared at her new friend and thought about what she said. It was true that you would find who your family really is when push came to shove.

"To tell you the truth when I first met my uncle I really didn't like him at all cause I thought that he was taking my aunt away from me. But that changed the day he came to my house and saved me from my father did I realize just how much he cared about me and I was shocked that he was willing to take in a child that had ignored him and treated him bad for a few years and as you know ready he was willing to forgo his beliefs that magic wasn't real to help me" Wally told Ookami as she sat down on the wolf girl's bed.

"You were lucky that you had someone to take care of you right away unlike me." Ookami said as she sat down in the chair across from Wally. "When I ran away from my family I was on my own for a few years before I ran into the Order Of Light and they trained me and took care of me. That was where I learned the way of Light as well as how to control the Darkness that was in my mind and soul."

"We are like two peas in pod aren't we?" Wally said with a smile on her face.

Ookami just smiled back when the alarms came to life causing the two teens to jump up and head to the Zeta tube room to see what was the situation.

When Wally and Ookami arrived at where they were supposed to be they saw Batman and Flash looking at one of the screens with frowns on their faces.

"What's going on Bats?" Wally asked.

Batman just glared at the young speedster when he was called the dreaded nickname. "It appears that Magikia is attacking Central City. Red Arrow is already there along with Green Arrow. We are going to send you as well but you will follow out orders to the letter. Do I make myself clear?" The bat themed hero asked the teenage superheroes.

Everyone nodded their heads. They knew it had to be serious if Red Arrow was helping them and working with his old mentor.

"Alright everyone get into your costumes." Batman ordered and soon the teens were gone and appeared a few minutes later and got ready to be teleported to Central City unaware that the battle would be leaving one member of Young Justice fighting for their lives and another revealing a deep secret could change the way the teams thing about them.

_Next chapter Young Justice and the Justice League fight Magikia and discover just how Powerful she is._

Reviews are very much welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks you so much for all the reviews and alerts. Lillianna Rider gets creidt for her idea used and thank you very much for that idea._

Chapter 11

Red Arrow jumped as he dodged a blast of what he could only say looked like lighting. It had seemed that even Superman was having trouble fighting this witch and that was best word to describe her. Red Arrow managed to do a quick assessment of the battle and realized that this was not going to be a easy one. He knew that due to the fact that the League had called him in to help even though they knew that he went solo.

The red haired Archer noticed that his adopted father and former mentor was having problems getting a lock on Magikia and was barely dodging her attacks. Reinforcements had been called in but they still hadn't arrived yet. Red Arrow hope that they arrived soon or other wise things were not going to look good for every one.

Unknown to Red Arrow and the Members of the Justice League that were fighting and losing to Magikia the reinforcements were only about a mile out as it wasn't safe to transport right to where the battle was going on.

"Alright here is the plan. Kid Flash will distract Magikia enough that we can get in and take her down. We only have one shot at this so everyone make it count." Aqualad told his team before he turned to Ookami. "I understand that you have some sort of rivalry with Magikia so I must ask you to please refrain from letting your personal history from getting in the way."

Ookami glared at Aqualad and slightly growled. "Look Fishy Face, I have never let my history with That Witch ever get in the way of helping people and it never will. We have a job to do and that is to protect the people of Central City." Ookami told the Atlantian before she took off in to the air.

"Dude I think you just pissed her off." Kid Flash said just before she speed off toward the area of the city to stop Magikia from destroying her home town.

Meanwhile Superman let out a groan as he was thrown backwards by a gust of wind coming from what ever you could classify Magikia as. It seemed that her abilities are very much similar to Ookami only much more eviler in nature.

"Hey Freaky lady!" Came the voice of a very familiar teenage speedster. "Bet you can't hit me."

Superman turned to see Kid Flash creating mini tornadoes in a attempt to confuse the insane sorceress and it looked like it was working until Magikia said something that made it blood boil about Kid Flash.

"So the scared liitle cat thinks she can fight me huh?" Magikia snarled as she flew in towards where Kid Flash was at. "You think you're so tough but in reality all you are is just a scared little girl hiding behind your team and mentor. Let's just face it wanna be Flash your are never going to be anything like your mentor at all and just be a scared little girl the rest of your life."

Before anyone could blink and before anyone could help Magikia had Kid Flash in a headlock and was flying off with her.

Red Arrow wasted no time in grabbing one of his grappling arrows and launched at Magikia praying that he had launched the arrow in time to grab on to either Kid Flash or Magikia he didn't care which. Luck was on his side as the grappling hook connected with Magikia's left leg and he was lifted up into the air. The archer didn't know where the Witch was taking them but he would be damned if he let that Psycho hurt Wally or let anything happen to her.

Kid Flash in the meantime struggled to get free from the headlock that she was in but was having no luck. Who knew that Magikia even thought she was smaller and didn't have much muscle on her was really strong. The Teenage speedster was somewhat glad that she had one of her friends hanging on for dear life a few dozen feet below her as she didn't think she could have handled being alone with Magikia.

"Struggle all you want Mini Flash but I'm not letting you go for a while. Nor am I going to let your friend either as I have a plan for you." The insane magic user crackled as she tightened her grip on Kid Flash.

Soon after what seemed like hours Magikia stopped just above a large body of water. "It's funny based on what I know about the Flashes is that they can run on water but they can't swim." Magikia grinned evilly as she tightened her grip around Kid Flash's neck causing the red head to start to lose consciousness. "Who would have thought that by attacking my pathetic half sister's new found best friend that I would be getting rid of two so called heroes." She said as she looked down at Red Arrow who refused to let go on the line.

Kid Flash in the meantime had almost lost consciousness and was fighting with all her strength she had. Red Arrow noticed what was going on and knew that he had to do something or else Wally would die.

"Wonder what would happen if I would decide to drop your friend right here and now?" The Brown and blond haired sorceress snickered as she dangled Kid Flash by her throat over the water.

Before Red Arrow could do anything Magikia let go of her hostage. The Archer saw his friend fall and knew that she was going to land hard against the water. Knowing what he had to do Roy disengaged his grappling arrow and dived straight for Wally. He knew that he was going to make in time to catch her and prevent her from hitting the water but he could stop her from drowning.

Red Arrow was right about Kid Flash hitting the water hard and he was sure that she would have a concussion or a few broken bones from the fall. As soon as he hit the water he went straight toward Wally's bobbing body and barely got to her before she went under water permanently. Using his left arm to support Wally and to keep her from going under and using his right to swim to shore.

Once he arrived at the shore Roy laid Wally down on her back and checked for a pulse and found none. Right away he tilted Wally's head back and began to do CPR just like Green Arrow and Black Canary taught him a few years ago.

"Come on Kid." Red Arrow whispered as he did chest compressions in tune with his heart beat. When that wasn't working he went back to do mouth to mouth. He did that for what seemed like hours but in truth only a few minutes had passed when all of a sudden he heard a cough and saw that Wally was breathing on her own coughing up water so Roy brought her to his chest and started rubbing her back until he was sure that most of the water was gone from her lungs. "That's a good girl cough it up."

Wally in her part was scared when she stopped coughing up water and did the only thing that she could think off and that was wrapped her arms around Red Arrow's neck and cry her eyes out.

Roy just wrapped his arms around his young friend as he picked her up in his arms and walked to the nearest place that had a phone so that he could call the League and tell them that they were alive and needed medical attention. Roy also knew that Wally would need her uncle to help her calm down. Roy knew for a fact that Flash was going to have fit at what happened to his beloved niece seeing as how protective he was of his family.

_Next chapter the team learn just how Ookami is related to Magikia and Wally starts developing feelings for her Rescuer._

Quick Question for everybody. I know that Wally is 15 but **how old** is Roy Harper/RedArrow in Young Justice?

Ideas welcomed anytime.

Reviews are wonderful and well as they help me write faster. Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas and thank you for those that helped me with telling me how Old Red Arrow is._

Chapter 12

Wally really felt useless that she had to be carried in the arms of Red Arrow up to the ambulance that had been called when someone had seen the two of them fall from the sky. But then again she could barely move do to the soreness of her body from hitting the water at such a fast speed.

"Funny I thought that Kid Flash was a Boy?" One of the paramedics that had blond hair said as he examined her to make sure that no bones were broken.

"Long Story Sir. Really long story that I don't want to go into. But I can say that part of it is due to a overprotective mentor." Wally replied and winced as the paramedic placed a hand on her back.

"Well other than a bruised back and some bruising around your neck and a mild concussion you seem to have no Broken Bones but your neck is going to be a little sore for a while and I do want you to see a Doctor just to be sure that everything is alright." The blond told the young superhero.

"Okay I can do that." Wally replied as she got out of the back of the ambulance and headed gingerly over to the other red head that was her friend and sat down beside him under a tree and leaned against him. She was so tired but knew that she had to stay awake when she had a concussion.

"I just call the League and told them were we are. Knowing Flash he will be here in a few seconds and start to baby you like always." Red Arrow told Wally with a rare grin on his face.

Sure enough two seconds after what Red Arrow said a streak of red appeared and headed straight for the younger of the two red heads and immediately pulled her into the strongest hug he could muster.

Flash only released his hold on his niece when she stated to whimper and he knew that he may be hurting her and not mean to.

"Kid Flash are you okay?" Flash asked as he let go of someone that was more than his sidekick.

"Stupid question Flash. I've been in a headlock by some insane and that being nice about her Witch that tried to kill me by strangling me and then she decides to drop me while hundreds of feet in air. Let me tell you that was not a nice feeling being strangled. Then I almost drown and would have if it hadn't been for Red Arrow doing CPR on me. My back is sore. My neck feels like someone had in in a vice and I have a concussion and all I want to do is get back to Mt. Justice take a nice long relaxing bath and go to bed but I can't go to sleep do to the concussion. So let ask you do you think I am alright at the moment?" Wally yelled as she vented all the stress and anger that was in her system before trying to catch her breath.

Red Arrow stared at the teenage speedster in amazement. Wally was known for her outbursts but they never really had been at her mentor but then again Flash had asked a stupid question and Wally had just lost it due to so much stress that had built up today.

"Okay okay no need to bite my head off." Flash said as he held up his hands in surrender and in an attempt to calm his niece down.

Wally felt bad that she had yelled at her uncle who was only doing what a mentor and family member would do when someone they cared about what in danger. "Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. It just been a long day and all I want to do is go home."

"Miss Martian is bring the bioship and should be here in a few moments. Batman is with them and so is Dr. Mid-Nite." Flash told his niece before glancing over to where Red Arrow was trying to sneak away. "Don't even think about it Red Arrow. You are coming with us to Mt. Justice and getting checked out as well and I don't care if you have a problem with Green Arrow you are getting checked out." Flash said as he glared at the 18 year old. The older speedster knew that Roy would probably have some bumps and bruises but it was better to be safe than sorry when you fall from several hundred feet in the air and hitting the water hard.

Red Arrow let out a slight growl before he walked over to where the two speedster were at and waited for the Bioship to arrive. He was not looking forward to seeing Green Arrow at the moment but there was no way he could out run Flash even if he tried.

Two hours later Wally was laying on a medical bed in Mt Justice sound asleep with her uncle looking over her. It turns out that she did have a mild concussion but it wasn't a bad one and she could take a nap. Red Arrow had been checked out and other than he was going to be sore for a while he was fine.

But soon the peace and quiet would be shattered as Red Arrow was on a hunt for a certain magic user that may have almost gotten his friend killed.

Ookami didn't have time to even move when she felt herself slammed up against the wall of the Living room. She didn't even have to open her eyes to know who's hand it was on her throat.

"Red Arrow WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" Said several of the voices that were in the living room.

"I want to know just what your intentions are with this team!" Red Arrow growled as he didn't release his grip on the wolf girl.

"What are you talking about Red Arrow?" M'gann asked.

"When Wally and I were in the air with Magikia she mentioned something about knowing Ookami and from the way I saw you fight you both have similar powers." Red Arrow pointed out before turning back to Ookami. "I want to know just how you are connected to the maniac."

"She is my older evil half sister and before you ask I am nothing like her despite being trained for several years in the dark arts." Ookami told Red Arrow and the rest of Young Justice and explained that she was the Daughter of a Lord of Darkness and Lady of Light. That she had both good and evil in her blood but she was never going to like her father and sister.

"I never intended for Wally or anyone to get hurt. Magikia is just so evil that the Devil of the Christian Religion would be scared of her. My father is worst than my sister as he killed my mother when I was only three and tried to turn me into a killing machine but I always remember what my mother told me about life and death and I made a promise to her that I would never become like my father so I ran away when I was 7 and survived on my own until the Order of Light found me and took me in and taught me the way of life. I am still learning how to control my powers but I swear to you on my mother's grave that I will never betray the trust of the Justice League nor will I ever harm the members of Young Justice." Ookami told everyone in the room which was mostly the Young Justice team and a few Justice League members.

Red Arrow just glared at Ookami for a few more moments before removing his hand from Ookami's neck.

"Mark my words Ookami if you ever go back on your words and hurt my friends I promise you that I will not be held responsible for my actions." The Red haired archer said before heading to the Zeta Tubes and teleporting out of the Cave.

_Next chapter The team have to go to a charity Ball to stop an assassination and Wally is not to happy about what she has to wear and gets closer to Red Arrow at the ball._

Ideas are welcome anytime.

Reviews would be great as well.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. _Lillianna Rider _gets credit for the dress that Wally's wears as she came up with the idea._

Chapter 13

Robin let out a sigh as he heard the familiar yelling of his best friend as he finished the final touches on his outfit. He was surprised when he walked out into the living room to see Wally standing in the middle of the room wearing a formal gown glaring daggers at Black Canary.

"You have got to be kidding me? There is no way I am ever wearing this monstrosity anywhere." Wally pointed out as she tried to avoid Black Canary who was trying to get some jewelery on her and shoes as well.

"Wally you have a mission and it requires that you wear a formal dress and everyone knows that you have no fashion sense when it comes to dress and I have to say since I took a chance on your size I must say that I did a good job on guessing the size." Black Canary said as she did some finishing touches on the red head who had look that could kill on her face.

"Can't I just be a scout or something like Ookami is going to be?" Wally whined.

"Wally it won't kill you to wear a dress once in a while besides your Uncle is really the one that picked this out and I must say he does have good taste." The Blond sonic screamer told the young teen.

Robin did have to admit that seeing his best friend in a dress was weird but she actually looked like a girl. The dress was one shoulder strap dress that was red at the top and faded into black at about the waist area. The dress also had black shoulder length gloves and what he could guess black high heeled shoes. The jewelry was a simple emerald pendent and emerald earrings that brought out the greenness in Wally's eyes.

"Not bad if I do say so myself." Black Canary said with a smile.

"For who?" Wally replied as she tried to walk in the high heels only to trip and almost fall on the floor. "The guys get to wear tuxs while I'm stuck in this hideous thing that they call a dress."

Black Canary let out a sigh before pulling out a pair of shorter heels and handing them to the red haired speedster.

Wally took the shoes with a groan and put them on. She could walk better with the new shoes than she could with the other ones. It had seemed that Black Canary was having a field day getting her dressed up for the mission. But why oh why did it have to be at a Charity Ball full of rich people and why did it have to be his best friend's adopted father's life that was on the line.

"Now you look like a lady. The last thing we need to do is your hair and make up and don't even think about trying to run away when I take you to the salon. You have to look like you are part of the high class crowd and so help me I am turning you into a lady even if it kills me." The Sonic screamer told Wally before grabbing the 15 year old's arms and dragging her towards the Zeta Beams.

Wally was mouthing the words 'help me' all the time she was being dragged. Why couldn't the blond mentor just leave her alone and let her just be her. She was never going to be able to live the life she wanted to life.

Three hours later

Robin adjusted the tie he was wearing so that it wouldn't strangle him anymore than it already did and made sure that his shades were on his face so that no one would know who he was. You would think being the adopted son of one of the richest men in the world he would be used to the life of the high class world. He turned to see him friends adjusting their own outfits. Ookami would doing look out seeing as she couldn't very well hide her ears and fangs in a formal dress.

M'gann was wearing a green dress that had both of it's shoulder straps hanging off her shoulders with a sapphire necklace and earrings.

Artemis was wearing a light blue formal dress with no straps and ruby earrings and necklace.

Kaldur was in a regular Tuxedo as well as Conner was as well. Both looked very uncomfortable in the outfits but perhaps the one member of the team that was the most uncomfortable was Wally who was doing her best to try and get out of going in but Black Canary was having none of it.

"Wally just think of this as a learning experience." Black Canary told the young speedster as she fixed Wally's hair before she disappeared to who knew where.

"Come on Wally this is probably one of the only times we will ever be able to do this. Please don't spoil it for the rest of us." Artemis told her teammate.

Wally just glared at the blond archer before letting out a sigh and uncrossing her arms from across her chest.

"Fine but I swear if any of those rich snobs make a move on me or feel me up I swear that I will not be held responsible for my actions." The red head told her friends before marching very unladylike towards the door.

"Well at least she trying to act like a girl." Flash told the team through a com link in their ears. The older speedster was acting as back up just in case something went wrong.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Well here we go wish us luck as I fear we are going to need it." Kaldur told Flash and Ookami and who ever was watching their backs. He knew that Red Arrow was already in the hotel being that he was the Adopted son of Green Arrow who was invited in his civilian form as Oliver Queen he was required to make an appearance. Kaldur just prayed that everything went okay and that Wally would behave herself which he didn't blame the red head for acting the way she was concerding that she had lived as a boy half of her life and was very tomboyish.

_Next chapter Wally and Red Arrow dance while Wonder Woman tries her best from keep Flash from hurting Roy._

Sorry for detouring from what I said would happened in this chapter. It will happen sometimes.

Ideas are welcomed

Reviews are also welcomed. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts. Lillianna Rider gets credit for ideas used in this chapter_

Chapter 14

Wally did her best to be on her best behavior while she scanned the room that was filled with some of the richest people in the world in an attempt of trying to find someone that was out of place like she was. The cover story was that they were guests of Oliver Queen and were to be treated with the utmost of respect.

Wally looked and saw Artemis scanning the room as well and looking very uncomfortable as well also. The only one of the team that didn't look out of place was Robin but then again he was used to the high life and being around a lot of rich people.

The musicians started to play some slow dance music and Wally jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around the red headed speedster came face to face with another familiar red head dressed in a red tuxedo and had a bright smile on his face.

"May I have this dance?" The older red head asked holding out his hand which Wally took and was lead to the dance floor.

Now Wally wasn't much of a dancer but knew that it would have been rude to decline an invite from one of her oldest friends that also knew her secret that she was also a girl in hiding.

"I think this is the first time that I have ever seen you in a formal dress." Roy smirked as he looked at his friend who was known for being a tomboy since her true gender had been revealed to the team.

"Don't get used it cause once this event is over I am getting out of this thing and getting into real clothes and burning the dress." Wally told the archer as he spun her around.

"I think you look good in a dress." Roy said and smiled as he saw the younger red head blush bright red. Roy knew that it was going to take some time for Wally to feel good about being a girl after living so long as a boy but he figured complementing her on how she looked was a start and he wasn't lying about that she did look good in a dress.

Roy continued to flirt with Wally unaware of the murderous glares and death threats he was getting from a very protective mentor and father-figure.

"Flash calm down." Wonder Woman told her fellow founder who was spitting threats of pure pain towards Green Arrow's adopted son if he hurt Wally.

"How can I calm down when Red Arrow is flirting with my niece who has just started to get used to the idea that she is a girl." Flash pointed out. The speedster had raised Wally since she was 8 and loved her like she was his own.

"Flash I know that you are concerned for Wally but I know that Roy would never hurt Wally ever." Wonder Woman said looking at Flash before continuing to speak. "Besides I think Roy is acting that way to keep appearances being the son of a billionaire and you know how the public portray them."

Flash looked at the Amazon for a moment and let the words that she had said sink into his brain. Roy Harper had known about Wally being a girl for over two years and never told anyone and still treated her like she was one of the guys. Also Roy almost got killed when Magikia had kidnapped Wally and almost killed her by drowning her in a lake. Another thing was when Roy had comforted Ookami about her connection to Magikia did he see the young red haired Archer in a new light. It was almost like Roy had feelings for Wally with the way he acted around her.

"Look Flash Wally has always been there for Roy and maybe it's time for Roy to be there for Wally." Wonder Woman told her friend.

"Maybe your right about Roy being good for Wally. But that doesn't stop me from looking out for Wally even if Roy's intentions are pure." Flash told his female teammate.

Wonder Woman smiled. "Wouldn't have it any other way with you Flash."

Suddenly the two adults heard several screams coming from the hotel causing Flash, Wonder Woman and Ookami to spring into action since two of them knew that the intended target would not be able to fight back do to his civilian lifestyle and it would take several minutes for Young Justice to get away from the crowd and into their uniforms.

When Flash arrived in the ballroom he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw. The assassin was none other than Cheshire and some other person that they didn't recognized. But it wasn't who the assassins were, it was who the assassin other than Cheshire had hostage. The hostage was none other than Wally who fighting up a storm trying to get free. Roy was trying to help Wally get free from the unknown assassin's grip.

Robin had somehow managed to change into his outfit and was fighting Cheshire along with Artemis who was also in her outfit but was fighting hand to hand since she couldn't used her bow and arrows in the hotel without hurting someone.

M'gann, Kaldur and Superboy were busy directing people to the exits and protecting Bruce Wayne unaware that Bruce Wayne was Batman and could take care of himself but he had to keep his appearance as a playboy.

Cheshire knew that she was not going to be able to get to her target but she was going to be able to do some damage bu taking the girl that seemed like the girlfriend of The adopted son of Oliver Queen and the assassin was sure that she was get a large amount of money for girl.

"Azure grab the girl and let's get out of here." The female assassin yelled to her partner and threw a smoke bomb causing everyone to cough and become blind for a few seconds. When the smoke cleared Cheshire and the other assassin were gone as well as Wally. Roy was holding his left side due to being kicked there by the male assassin.

Flash in the meantime was doing his best not to freak out that his niece had been kidnapped once again.

"_M'gann see if you can find Wally." _Kaldur told the martian through thought speak.

"_I can't. She's either out my range or unconscious." _M'gann replied as she continued to search for her missing friend.

Several hours passed before everyone was allowed to leave the hotel. Flash was going crazy trying to think of where Cheshire would have taken his niece and was trying not to blame Roy for Wally's kidnapping as it really wasn't his fault that she had been kidnapped.

"Flash you need to calm down. You are wearing a hole in the floor." Black Canary told the speedster who was walking back and forth in the living room of Mt. Justice. "We will find Wally."

"When she has had who knows what happened to her!" Flash yelled to the blond heroine before realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Barry I know how important Wally is to you and I promise that we will find her in time." Black Canary whispered to the fellow blond so that the teens wouldn't hear anything.

"I know Dinah. It's just I don't want what Wally to get hurt like her father hurt her. We still don't much about Cheshire." Flash replied.

"I ran into her a few times before and I think as long as she doesn't know that Wally is really Kid Flash than I think she is safe and nothing will happen to her and if Wally keeps her mouth shut." Roy told Flash as he came in the room dressed as Red Arrow.

Flash just glared that the red head but refrained from saying anything cause deep down he knew that Roy did care about Wally.

"Plus I think I know where she is hiding." Red Arrow said before pulling out a tracking device. "The jewelry that she was wearing was from Black Canary and knowing GA he installed a GPS device in at least one of the pieces."

Black Canary felt like hitting herself. She had forgotten that all of the jewelry that Ollie owned had a tracker installed in them to find thieves.

"It shows that Cheshire is in Star City and I know that place very well. So I am going alone and I don't want hear anything gripes about it." The red haired archer told the adults beore heading towards the Zeta-Tubes and telaporting to Star City.

Flash looked at Black Canary and both Adults knew that Roy Harper really did have feelings for Wally and would do anything to protect her.

_Next chapter Cheshire reveals that she knows Artemis to Wally and Roy and Wally finally admit their feelings for each other._

Ideas welcome anytime

Reviews would be great as well.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks_ for all the reviews. _Lillianna Rider _gets credit for ideas used in this chapter._

_**warning adult themes and attempted rape.  
><strong>_should i change the rating due to some of the things in some of the chapters?

Chapter 15

Wally knew that she was in big trouble. She had that feeling since she was bound and gagged wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and a tank top that she somehow managed to sneak under the formal dress that she had to wear for a mission.

The mission went wrong when Cheshire had crashed the party with a fellow assassin and Wally had been captured. It seemed that Cheshire thought that she was Roy's girlfriend do to the way they were talking and dancing. That was far from the truth. Sure Wally had some feelings for the red haired archer but he was a little to old for her and her Uncle Barry would have a fit do to his protective nature if she dated Red Arrow.

Wally looked up when she heard someone come in the room and saw that it was Cheshire without her mask. Wally looked at the female assassin trying not to show fear but it was hard. There was something about the assassin that the young speedster found familiar but couldn't place it.

"So you're the girl that Roy Harper is dating?" Cheshire said/asked Wally even though she knew that she couldn't respond. "I must say for a billionaire's son he sure does know how to pick the girls. You are very pretty. Wonder what he would think if I were to leave a scar on the pretty face of yours." Cheshire said with a evil grin and pulled out a knife and started to slowly trailed the life on her prisoner's face.

Wally was scared to death but didn't show it. She knew from what Batman had told her that if you showed fear to your captor that things would go down hill but if you didn't than things would be better. It wasn't always going to happen that way but most of the time it did.

"My my aren't you the brave little girl." Cheshire said letting out a cackle and let the knife nick her prisoner's cheek causing a little blood to trail down Wally's cheek.

Wally sucked in a small breath of air as she felt the knife pierce her skin but she wouldn't show that she was in any pain.

"I'll leave you alone for a while or at least until we get out money." Cheshire grinned before leaving the room.

Wally leaned her head against the wall and let out a sigh. She knew that her team would come and rescue her but she hoped that it would be in time before anything happened to her. She thought about Cheshire and the way she smiled and the glint in her eyes. It was so familiar and after a while she realized just where she had seen that look. That look was identical to Artemis's glare and Cheshire's eyes were the same as hers as well.

Wally thought about Artemis and the way she acted. The blond archer was always quiet about her life and now the speedster knew why. Artemis was related to an assassin and was she really Green Arrow's niece like she said she was?

That would have to wait until later as right now Wally needed to figure out a way out of the predicament that she was in.

At the same time outside of the building that Wally was in Red Arrow scouted out the area. As much as he wanted to go in and rescue Wally he knew that he had to plan everything due to the fact that there could be more than the two assassins in the building and one or more could hurt Wally and he knew that Flash would never forgive him if something happened to his niece and Red Arrow would never forgive himself if anything happened Wally because of his impatiences.

Red Arrow watched the doors and figured out that the best way to get into the building was through a old window that was on the left side of the building. So with the stealth of a cat the Archer headed towards that left side of the building making sure that no one saw him.

Using the training that Green Arrow had taught him Red Arrow managed to get into the building without anyone seeing him. He activated his stealth mode and headed deep into the building to find his friend.

Red Arrow was a quiet as he could be as he scouted the floors until he saw Cheshire coming out of a room with a knife in her and and saw the male assassin go inside just after Cheshire had left.

It didn't take a genius to know what the other assassin was going to do to his captive.

Red Arrow headed towards the room as fast as he could and prayed he as in time to prevent anything from happening to Wally. Red Arrow kicked the door down with his foot and was shocked at what he saw.

The male assassin that was in the room had his pants down and was advancing on Wally who was trying to get free of her bonds and away for her would be rapist.

Red Arrow saw red that someone would try and hurt a teenage girl that way. It had seemed that the rapist was more concerned with his target that he didn't see Red Arrow behind him with a murderous look on his face.

Red Arrow tapped the man on the shoulder and when the man turned around the archer punched him in the face so hard that he broke his nose in a sicking crunch.

The man stumbled back clutching his bleeding face. When he opened his eyes he saw another fist come towards his face knocking him into the wall.

Red Arrow proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the would be rapist and only stopped kicking the man when he heard Wally let out a whine and knew that he was scaring her as she had never really seen him angry. He knocked the man out with a punch to the gut and face at the same time.

Red Arrow headed straight for Wally and cut her free from her bonds. He Immediately wrapped the other red head up in a hug and picked her up and headed out of the room before Cheshire returned. Holding on tight to Wally he shot a arrow in the north direction.

Red Arrow took Wally to the only place that he was sure that she was safe and that was his apartment. Once he arrived at his place he set to finding Wally some clothes to cover her up and get her warm. Then he would call the League and tell them that they were alright.

Roy went into his bedroom to grab a pair of his old clothes that he was sure would fit his guest. He was about to leave the bedroom he came face to face with Wally who looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"Wally are you okay?" Roy asked then mentally hitting himself. Of course Wally wasn't alright. She had just been through hell.

"I just don't want to be alone right now." Wally told Roy as she grabbed the clothes he offered and headed towards the bathroom to change.

Roy sat down on the bed and let out a sigh. He thought about everything that had happened to his friend in the past few weeks. But it was over the past few weeks that he started to feel that there was more than friendship with Wally. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Wally come out of the bathroom dressed in his oversized sweater and a pair of his old sweatpants.

"Thanks for saving me Roy." Wally said and closed the distance between them so that she only inches from her fellow red head and without warning kissed him sorely on the lips.

Roy did the only thing he could think of at the moment and wrapped his arms around Wally and pulled her close and deepened the kiss.

Both teens knew that there was going to be a lot of yelling from their mentors and father figures but at the moment the two acted on their feelings that they had hidden for so long.

_Next chapter Wally returns to Mt. Justice and talks with Artemis about what she knows about Cheshire._

Ideas are welcome for what Artemis's life was like growing up please.

Reviews are welcomed as well. Thank you


	16. Chapter 16

_THANK you so much everyone for all the review._

**Warning child abuse in this chapter and dark themes.**

Chapter 16

Roy woke up to the sunlight coming in through his window and realized that he wasn't the only one in his bed. So he turned his head to find another red head using his chest as a pillow. Roy started to slightly freak out but stopped when he realized that they were both still fully clothed. It was then that Roy remembered what had happened the previous night.

Wally had just been rescued from Cheshire and some unknown assassin. When Roy had brought Wally to his apartment he gave her some of his old clothes and she had kissed him and he kissed her back. He then remembered that he had offered to take the couch while she had got the bed to sleep as he figured that the young speedster wasn't in any state of mind to talk with the adults. But Wally had told him that she didn't want to be alone and he fell asleep with her in his arms.

Roy looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. He never would have thought that he would have fallen for one of his good friends but as he heard someone on the League once say that fate had a weird sense of humor and Roy was being to think it did.

A soft groan caused Roy to look to his left to see that Wally was starting to wake up.

"Ugg. What time is it?" Wally asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and moved so that she and Roy could get out of the bed with out hurting each other.

"Little past 8 in the morning. How are you feeling?" Roy asked his girlfriend.

"A lot better after a good nights sleep." Wally replied as got off the bed and cracked her bones that had stiffened up after falling asleep in the position she was in.

"I think we'd better call The League and tell them that we are both alright and knowing Flash he is probably being restrained from hunting down Cheshire." Roy said and reached over to his dresser and pulled out a small communicator and pressed a button.

Static was all that they heard for a few moments until Batman's face appeared on the screen.

"Where have you two been?" Batman yelled at the two teens before he was pushed out of the way by a flash of red.

"Wally are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Did they do anything to you?" Flash asked a million Questions before someone and it looked like Batman hit him upside the head in an attempt to calm him down.

"Flash I'm fine thanks to Red Arrow. I'll be heading to Mt. Justice as soon as I can. Right now I need to get something to eat before I pass out." Wally told her uncle before heading towards the kitchen.

Once he was sure that Wally was out of hearing range Roy told Flash and Batman what had almost happened to her. "Look she was afraid to be alone last night so I we slept in the same bed." Roy told the two League members and knew he had to say something real quick to defuse the yelling situation that was about to start between him and Flash. "Look Flash nothing happened and we fell asleep with all of our clothes on if that makes it any better. She was scared and didn't want to be alone and to tell you the truth I don't blame her."

Flash's eyes narrowed behind his mask but he knew that Roy although a hot head at times would never hurt his niece not when the older speedster was sure that there was more than friendship between the two red heads.

"All right I believe you but as soon as Wally is feeling better I want you and her to report to Mt. Justice with no arguments understand." Flash told Roy who just nodded his head. "Alright Flash out." Then the screen went blank.

Roy let out a sigh. He was glad that he didn't tell the mentors about the kiss or Flash would really have his head on a stake.

"Hey Roy I just realized that I have a slight problem. What am I going to where seeing as the closest teleporter is no where near here and I am not going to go out wearing your old clothes." Wally said as she came back in the bed room eating some sort of sandwich.

Roy just walked over to his closet and pulled out a set of Wally's old clothes that the archer had always had just in case Wally needed some time away from his mentor and forgot some things. He tossed the clothes to the other red head who mumbled thanks and headed into the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Twenty minutes later Wally was showered and dressed and ready to head to Mt. Justice. Roy took his turn in the shower and got dressed as well.

"Ready to go?" Roy asked Wally as he saw that she had eaten everything out of his fridge.

"Yeah."

"Okay. You need to stay close to me as you know Star City isn't the safest place for a teenager." Roy said as he grabbed his bow and arrows and hid them into a briefcase.

Wally nodded her head and followed her boyfriend out the door and into the streets of Star City.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the location of the teleporter, gave their ID and voice print and waited for the scan to allow them to be transported to the cave. Wally went first knowing that Flash would have a fit if she wasn't the first one there.

At Mt. Justice

Batman was pretty sure that he was about to murder Flash if he didn't stop pacing around the room but deep down the Dark Knight couldn't blame the speedster for acting the way he was acting. It was at one of his charity balls that Wally had been kidnapped and almost raped by an assassin and would have it hadn't been for Red Arrow. Batman remembered that Flash looked ready to kill someone.

"Flash will you stop that pacing!" Green Arrow yelled beating Batman to the punch about saying something about the pacing.

"How about this Ollie. You don't pace when it's your kid out there that was kidnapped and almost raped." Flash growled at the blond archer.

Green Arrow held up his hands in surrender but knew if it was Roy that had been hurt he would be acting the same way as Flash but not as bad. The entire League knew that Barry was very overprotective of Wally when the League thought that she was a boy but the protectiveness intensified 10 fold when Wally revealed that she was a girl and had been abused.

Suddenly the Computer announced that Wally was entering the building along with Roy. Flash wasted no time in scooping his beloved niece into the world's biggest bear hug.

Green Arrow wanted to hug his adopted son but knew that Roy was at that stage in his life and if the blond archer interfered thing would go south really fast.

"Flash I'm fine really." Wally told her uncle who was at the moment strangling her to death.

"You are going to the med bat no questions asked Wally." Flash told his niece and marched her straight to the med bay to get checked out.

"Boy I knew that Flash was protective but didn't think he was that protective." Conner said out loud.

"Flash has always had a protective streak in him but rarely ever shows it unless it involves his family and you all know what he did to Wally's father right?" Batman asked the sidekicks getting nods from everyone. "Well Flash is usually the one that is against doing that and it took myself and Green Arrow to stop him from killing Rudolph West."

Several gasps were heard from the sidekicks. They knew that Flash was usually the joker of the team like Wally was but it was just hard to imagine one of the mentors almost killing some one.

"People do strange things when it comes to family." Green Arrow said thinking back to when he had been called to Wally's father's house when the emergency beeper went off and was shocked to see Flash is civilian form beating the daylights out of a man with red hair and looked like Iris Allen. What made the archer more shocked was the sight of a crying 8 year old red headed little girl that was covered in a sheet with blood trailing down her legs. It was then that he knew what had happened and just who the little girl really was. Batman arrived a few seconds later and stopped Barry from killing his niece's father saying that his niece needed someone to care for her and that he wasn't a murderer.

Batman had arranged for Rudolph West to be sentence to highest penalty he could get and made it known that the man was a monster and helped Barry get custody of his niece who needed someone in her life to help her deal with the trauma that had been going on for five years with out anyone knowing.

"I think I'm going to go check on Wally and see how's she is doing and possibly save her from her mentor." Artemis said with slight smile. Over time the female archer had become close to the young speedster do to similar pasts with their fathers.

Artemis was unaware that Wally knew who part of her family was and was going to demand answers.

_Next chapter Wally demands to know that truth about Artemis and Artemis reveals some of her past to her._

Ideas are welcomed anytime so don't be afraid

Reviews are also welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the ideas and reviews. Lillianna rider get credit for ideas used in this chapter._

Chapter 17

Artemis walked into the infirmary to see Flash fusing over Wally. A part of her was jealous that her teammate that had lied to them had such a loving father figure. But in truth Artemis was also lying to her team about who she really was and who her family was as well.

"Flash I'm fine really. Red Arrow got to me before anyone could do anything to me." Wally told her uncle as he cleaned the small wound on her cheek with rubbing alcohol and put a band-aid on the cut.

"I know that your okay. It just that I worry about you all the time even more now that you have revealed yourself as a girl." Flash told his niece.

"Flash if you didn't worry I would think something was wrong. Auntie always said that worrying was a part of being human and it's okay to worry." Wally replied and smiled when Flash patted her head with a smile.

"That's your aunt for ya. Anyway I'll leave you to rest and talk to your teammate that is standing outside of the door." Flash said as he got up from his seat and headed for the door.

Artemis walked into the room as soon as Flash left and took a seat by Wally's bed.

"So I know that you are probably tired of hearing this but how are you doing?" The Blond archer asked.

"I've been better and Flash wants me to have a few therapy sessions with Black Canary to discuss what has happen to me over the past few months." Wally told Artemis and looked her in the eye before saying what she really didn't want to say to her friend. "Cheshire is your sister isn't she?"

Artemis let out a gasp at what the red head said. How in the world could Wally know that she was related to Cheshire?

"H..h..how?" Artemis tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

"Cheshire toyed with me a little bit and when I got a good look at her face I realized that her eyes were the same shape and design as yours only more eviler in nature. Then I remembered that you fought Cheshire and said that she got away but in truth you really let her go seeing as you really can't shoot your own family." Wally said to Artemis who looked pale as a ghost. "Look we all have secrets and some are big and some are small but the point is that they won't be burden if you tell some one."

Artemis looked at her friend who like her had a secret and chose to reveal it but her secret could break up the team.

"Look Arty I'm not saying that you have to tell the team right now but the sooner you tell the team the better." The young speedster told her friend.

Artemis just smiled at Wally. There was something about the red headed speedster the she liked. Maybe it was her personality of almost never getting herself down and her courage. Who knew what Wally felt as she thought about telling the team that she was a girl and it must had scared her to think what her team would say.

"It would be a good idea to tell the team soon Artemis." Ookami's voice was heard behind the two teens.

The blond and the red head turned around to see Ookami grinning and showing her canine. "I have a great idea. Why don't ya tell Wally about your life since I already know about you Artemis." The Wolf girl said before leaving the room.

"You want to know what the freaky thing is about what she said Wally? She's right about telling the team just who I am." Artemis told Wally who smiled. "And she is right about me telling you my story."

Wally nodded her head and got comfortable in the bed that she was told to stay in and listened to her friend who's life she guessed was just like hers growing up.

Artemis began to tell Wally about her life with her father who was Sportsmaster. She told Wally that her father started to train her as soon as she could walk to kill.

"My father would barely feed me and when he did it was usually to prep for a mission to kill some one. I finally had enough when he broke my mother's spine causing her become paralyzed and I left when I was 14 since my sister had left when I was nine and my mother was in the hospital I figured that the streets would be safer but I was wrong." Artemis told Wally as she drifted back to when she first met Green Arrow when she was saving a lady from a mugger.

FLASHBACK

14 year old Artemis kicked the dirty man that was mugging a little old lady that had been just walking down the street. The archer had told the lady to run while she took care of the man. Part of her relied on her training that her father had beat into her at a young age. She would have killed the man but felt that there was some one behind her with a weapon.

"I would stop that if I was you cause I really hate to have to take you in for murder when I know that you are not a bad person as I saw you defend the old lady from this man." A man's voice said to her.

Artemis slowly turned around to see a man with blond hair dress up as Robin Hood. She knew who this man was and knew that he wouldn't hurt her unless she gave him a reason to.

"Why don't we drop this man off at the police station and then you can tell me what a child like you is doing out of the streets at night." Green Arrow said as he picked up the mugger and told Artemis to follow him.

END FLASHBACK

"So he took me to on of his apartments and there was something about him that made me tell him my story. I stayed at the apartment for a while and GA trained me more and when the team was formed he asked me to join and I couldn't say no as I longed for place in the world that I wasn't alone. So we came up with the idea that I was his niece so the no one would know who I really was but Red Arrow knew from the start and threaten me that if I ever hurt his friends I would not like what would happen. When I got back to my home I found out that someone had paid my mother's medical bills and would pay for her therapy. I knew that Green Arrow was the one that pay the bills so that I wouldn't have to worry about my mother when I was on a mission.' Artemis said finishing her story.

Wally just looked at the blond female archer with a sad look. Arty did have a similar lifestyle but like her she found someone to help her in life like her Uncle Barry had helped her in life.

"Arty you will always have a friend in me no matter what happens. We girls have to stick together you know." Wally told Artemis with a grin on her face.

Artemis lightly punched the speedster in the arm before giving her a hug. "You're right about that Kid Mouth."

_next chapter Ookami deals with her demons as her friends are attacked by her sister._

Ideas welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you so much for all the review and ideas and favs. Lillianna Rider gets credit for her ideas used in this chapter.**

Chapter 18

Red Arrow knew that something was wrong the second he saw Flash appear in front of him with a strange look on his face. It was the 'we need to talk' look. So the red haired archer followed his girlfriend's mentor and uncle to one of the rooms that was away from living room.

"Roy I want you to tell me just what happened with Cheshire." The scarlet clad man asked the young archer.

Roy knew that he would have to tell what had almost happened to Wally before he rescued her and so he did leaving out once again what happened when he and Wally arrived at his apartment as he knew that Flash would kill him dead in a heartbeat.

Roy was not surprised at Flash punching a hole in the wall in the room that they were in.

"I swear that when I see the wrench she is going to pay for what she did to Wally." Flash said to himself.

"Get in line Flash." Roy growled out getting another strange look from the red clad speedster. Roy knew that he would have to say that he was more than friend with Wally but was unsure as to how Flash was going to take the idea that his niece was in a relationship with him.

"Roy what really happened when the two of you arrived at your apartment?" Flash asked wanting to know. The older speedster knew that Roy would never do anything disrespectful to his niece but he wasn't sure about Wally who probably needed comfort after what she went through in such a short time.

"I gave her a set of my old clothes which was a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She went to change in the bathroom and when she came out she looked so scared and before I could say anything she kissed me and I will tell you the truth Flash that I have had feelings for Wally for a while but never acted on them until last night when she kissed me and I kissed her back. I told her that we should get some sleep and that she could have the bed while I took the couch but she told me that she didn't want to be alone. So I crawled into bed with her and we fell asleep." Roy told his girlfriend's mentor.

Flash glared at the red haired archer and thought carefully as to what he was going to say next. He knew that Roy really did have feeling for Wally but part of him was scared that Wally would get hurt again.

"Roy I know that you care about Wally and I am thankful that you saved her and took care of her but I really think that at the moment I would like for you to take things slow with her PLEASE!" Flash told the young archer. He knew that if he told Roy that he couldn't see Wally than Roy would have a fit and then Barry would have a fight on his hand as Wally had quite a temper when she wanted something.

Roy nodded his head knowing that Flash had just given his permission to date his niece but he had to tread carefully due to what had happened to Wally in the past as Flash was not afraid to show how protective he was of his niece. Heck every one in the League knew that Wally was the daughter that Flash and his wife could never have.

Suddenly a loud blood curdling scream was heard coming from the living room causing the two men two run as fast as they could to find Ookami on her knees holding her head in pain screaming her vocal cords off saying 'stop it' and 'Leave me alone'.

M'gann was also holding her head in pain obviously was from the emotions radiating off of Ookami.

"What's going on?" Flash asked as he yelled over the screaming.

"We don't know. One minute we were talking about what had happened to Wally when suddenly Ookami started to scream her guts out." Robin told the speedster as he saw Artemis come running with Wally out of the med bay.

Then as soon as it started Ookami stopped screaming and passed out on the floor in a heap of limps. Wally was the first to approach the unconscious wolf girl. Just as Wally was about the roll her friend over and see if she was breathing and was alright a hand reached out and grabbed the young speedster by her throat and processed to choke the young red head.

"OOKAMI what are you doing? Let her go!" Red Arrow yelled as he pulled one of his arrows out of his quiver that would knock someone out if the person was hit just right and aimed it at Ookami who was starting to act just like Magikia.

The Wolf girl turned her head towards The red headed archer and grinned evilly showing her fangs and demonic red eyes which was strange since Ookami's eyes were blue. Without warning Ookami raised the hand that wasn't chocking Wally at Red Arrow and set out a blast of blue energy at him causing him to go flying back into the wall of the cave.

Ookami then gave Wally's neck one last hard squeeze before throwing her in the direction of Red Arrow had been thrown and was was caught by Flash and The archer. The wolf girl than with a flash of light disappeared into thin air.

"Everyone alright?" M'gann yelled as she walked over to Red Arrow to see if he was alright and other than and nasty bump on the head and some bruises he was fine. Wally also had some nasty bruises around her neck and was being looked over by her mentor. Everyone replied with yeahs.

"What the hell happened!" Conner yelled.

"Ookami's mind has been taken over by some out side force. I know this do to what happened just a moment ago." M'gann said and started to talk again after she had everyone's attention. "Something invaded Ookami's mind and took over like I said but I think the reason why the invasion worked so well was because of I think the mind attack came from someone who knows her mind and the only one that I can think would do something like that is her sister Magikia."

"It seemed like she was fighting the attack with everything that she had." Green Arrow pointed out. He was somewhat fond of Ookami as she spoke her mind in what she wanted.

M'gann looked at the blond male archer and nodded. "She was fighting with everything that she had but it just wasn't enough to stop the spell from taking over her mind."

"We have to do something and get her back." Wally said as she wince from moving her head to fast.

"We will as Ookami is part of this team no matter what her past is. She had proven to be a loyal friend and teammate." Kaldur pointed out and every member of Young Justice agreed with him as they knew that they were going to get their friend back no matter what.

_Next chapter YJ searches for Ookami in hopes to find her and bring her home while Artemis is force to tell the team her past. Will the team accept her or reject her._

Ideas are welcomed anytime

Reviews are welcomed.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for all the reviews and faves. Lillianna Riders gets credit for ideas used in this chapter. I am sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up._

Chapter 19

Wally let out a yelp as Flash checked her head for any injuries. Flash had brought both her and Red Arrow into the med bay to get them checked out for any injuries.

"Sorry kid." Flash said as finished checking his niece's head for any cuts and blood. All he found was a large bump and a large hand shape bruise around her neck from when Ookami had grabbed her. Red Arrow had a slight on his head that was taken care of with a small bandage.

"We have to find Ookami." Wally told her uncle as she got off the medical bed a little unsteady. Flash grabbed her to steady her.

"You are not going anywhere at this moment." Flash told his niece who turned to glare at him. "Now don't give me that look. You are not in the best of fighting condition."

"Ookami is my friend and she has helped me through everything that has happened to me over the past few months and I am not leaving her to what ever that psychopathic witch!" Wally said raising her voice at her uncle which was something that she had never done before other than when she first found Superboy with Robin and Kaldur almost a year ago.

Flash let out a sigh before he placed his hands on his niece's shoulders before speaking. "Wally I know that you and Ookami have gotten close over the past months but think about it. You have a concussion and a sore neck. You would just be a liability and I know that may sound cruel but you need to stay here and recover."

Wally looked at her uncle before letting out a sigh knowing that he was right about her being in the way. "Alright I'll stay here but I do what updates on what's going on."

Flash nodded his head and headed for the zeta tubes with the members of Young Justice and the members of the Justice League.

Red Arrow shot Wally a look that said that he would do what he had to to get Ookami back somehow.

Wally nodded her head back and went over to the communication screen to keep track of what was going to happen in a few hours and to come up with some sort of plan to help.

Several hours later in Gotham

Green Arrow and the members of Young Justice headed into the abandoned building that was giving off strange readings. It seemed like the most logical place to look for a couple of Mystics. No one knew what they were going to find but Artemis had a strange feeling that she wasn't going to like what she would find in just a few moments.

As soon as the team entered one of the room they were knocked over by blast of energy.

Artemis looked up from her spot where she landed to see Magikia smirking with a man standing beside the mystic that she thought that she would never seen again.

"Well if it isn't my pathetic excuse of a daughter." The man said. From what you could see of the man he had blond hair and his face was hidden by a mask.

Artemis let out a growl as she readied her bow and an arrow. "You may be my father but your not my dad I couldn't care less what you say to me." The blond archer yelled forgetting that her teammates were right behind her. Without warning Artemis released the arrow that was on her bow at Sportsmaster who dodged it.

"Oh my dear Artemis your skills have become lacking since you join the good guys." Sportsmaster taunted.

"No my skills have gotten better now that I have a family that cares about me." Artemis yelled as she fired another arrow at her father.

"Oh Really my dear." Sportsmaster smirked. "If you truly cared about your team you would have told them who you really are. That you are the daughter of two villains and was train to kill since birth."

Artemis let our a growl and once again fired arrows at her father unaware that her teammates and adult members were hearing everything and couldn't believe what they were hearing.

Kaldur knew that what they had learned about Artemis would have to wait as they had to find Ookami and free her mind from what ever spell Magikia had used.

"_Miss Martian see if you can find Ookami." _Kaldur told the young martian though the mind link.

"_You got it." _M'gann replied and began scanning for her lost friend and teammate.

Red Arrow fired arrow after arrow at Magikia in an attempt to keep the sorceress occupied and hopefully giving M'gann time to find Ookami.

Superboy and Robin were also fighting Magikia but even Superboy was having trouble fighting the insane sorceress who cared nothing about hurting innocent lives.

M'gann managed to find Ookami after searching for what seemed like hours. She found the wolf girl in a secret room on the other side of the building acting very much like her name.

Ookami was chained to the wall snarling and growling like an animal. She had looked like she had been whipped as well judging by the ripped clothes and deep red marks on her body.

"Oh Ookami." M'gann whispered as she reach her hand over to touch Ookami's face only to get almost bit off when Ookami reached out and tried to bite the young Martian.

"Ookami you're going to be okay. I am going to help you." M'gann said as she tried to tap in to Ookami's mind only to get blasted out of it. It seemed that Ookami's mind was not going to be easy to get into like she thought.

"_M'gann any luck finding Ookami?" _Robin yelled though the mind link.

"_I found her but it looks like the spell that Magikia used has turned her into a wild animal. I tried getting in to her mind but was forced out." _M'gann told her teammate.

"_Hold on M'gann I'm on my way!" _Wally's voice came over the mind link.

"_Kid Flash what the hell are you doing here?" _Flash yelled over the mind link clearly upset.

"_Helping you rescue Ookami." _Wally replied and soon M'gann heard a whoosh of air come by her.

"_Wally you shouldn't be here." _M'gann yelled out as she saw her friend who seemed to be having a hard time standing up due to her head injury.

Wally looked at her Martian friend before turning to Ookami. "Ookami was the first one to know about me being a girl and she was someone that helped me reveal that I was a girl to the team. I am not letting anything happen to her." Wally said out loud and reached for the chains that bound her wolf like friend.

"Ookami I know that you are in there. You have to come back to the team. We all care about you and I for one don't care that you have darkness in you. You are good. If you were really evil you would have told the team the truth about Artemis when you found out her secret. You can and have the power to fight this spell and teach your sister a lesson. You have to fight this Ookami." Wally yelled out as she reached up and hugged her friend ignoring the pain from the claws digging into her arms.

What seemed like hours passed when M'gann noticed that Ookami's eyes started turning back to her original color and her nails started to become less sharp. Then suddenly Ookami let out a blood curdling scream and flail in Wally's arms for a few seconds before completely going limp.

Wally and M'gann were unsure what to do when Ookami stop moving in Wally's arms but they knew that Ookami was back to her self when she lifted her head and the two teens saw the bright vivid blue that only belonged to Ookami.

"Thanks." Ookami said weakly before she passed out again.

"Come on let's get down and get out of here." Wally told M'gann who nodded her head and began freeing their friend from the bonds that held her. It took several minutes but the two freed Ookami from her bonds and headed out of the room towards the area where the others were fighting.

Artemis was down to her last arrow and she knew that her team wouldn't help her do to what they now knew about her but she wasn't going down without a fight so she docked her last arrow and fired it at Sportsmaster who like usual dodge it. But he wasn't the target. A circuit breaker was the target and Artemis hit it dead center causing sparks to come and causing the sprinkler system to activate.

Sportsmaster let out a growl as the water came down and caused him to not be able to see anything do to a smoke bomb that was thrown by Robin.

"_Come on let us get out of here_." Kaldur told everyone through a mind link and order Superboy to create an exit.

Superboy slammed his fist into a wall and created a large hole allowing everyone to get out of the room. Wally came running past with Ookami in her arms and headed out of the building but not before she shot a look at Artemis who looked torn as to what to do.

Artemis was debating on what to do but the look from Wally made her make up of her mind. She was going to go with her team that she had come to love as a family. The archer knew that she would have to tell the team the truth about her and she would abide by what ever choice that they made concerning her. She knew that Wally and Ookami would be on her side but she wasn't sure about the others.

Several hours later at Mt. Justice

Ookami was recovering in the med bay beside Wally who was suffering from slight starvation being that she didn't eat enough before she left the mountain. Flash had given his niece the riot act about her foolish actions but also told her that she was proud of her for doing what she thought was right.

Artemis in the meantime was sitting on the couch playing with her fingers. She could feel the stares directed at her and knew that they were in good reason.

"I have a lot of explaining to do don't I?" The blond said breaking the tension in the room.

"Yes you do." Robin replied glaring at her.

Artemis let out a sigh and told the team what she told Ookami and Wally. She knew that things were never going to be the same.

The team went to a another room to talk causing the room to become dead quiet after Artemis finished telling the team her life making her a little scared until the group returned and Kaldur spoke.

"Artemis you do know that things will never be the same?" He Said and got a nod from Artemis. "But I think that I can forgive you for what you have done seeing as you have wanted to make a chance in your life and I for one can't really condemn you for being the child of a villain when my father is Black Manta so I understand what you are going through at this moment. But it does take a lot of courage to come forward and tell your friends. That is why we have decided to allow you to stay on the team under supervision until we deem you completely trust worthy."

"I understand and thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself to you." Artemis replied before she got of off the couch and headed for the med bay to check on Wally and Ookami who had become her friends throughout everything that had been happened to her.

_Next chapter Wally and Roy go out for their first date with Two overprotective father figures following them._

IDEAS WELCOME ANYTIME.

Reviews would be great as well.


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry that this chapter took so long Real life is a pain. Did any one see the latest episode of Young Justice. M'gann is so cool as a white martain._

Chapter 20

Several days had passed since the rescue of Ookami and Artemis revealing her secret past. So far everyone was a little on edge about her. Everyone but Wally who was really the only one that hung out with the female archer and Ookami who was busy retraining her mind.

Artemis was walking through the base trying to find Wally to ask her a question about something when she heard a loud yell that sounded a look like Flash.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HE _TOOK HER OUT ON A DATE?" Flash yelled so loud that the entire base had to cover their years.

"Flash you need to calm down before you have a stroke." Green Arrow's voice was heard.

"Calm down? I'll calm down when Wally is either back home or here at the base. How could you let them leave so soon after the rescue mission?" Flash semi asked semi demanded.

Green Arrow could be heard letting out a sigh. He knew just how protected his friend was of his niece who everyone knew he treated like his own. "Flash Roy is a good kid and you know he would never do anything to hurt Wally."

Flash looked at the Robin Hood like archer before letting out a sigh of his own and sitting down in one of the chairs in the living room. "I know that Roy would never even dream about hurting Wally but he is your son and prone to the media and Wally had enough of the media when she was 8 I was fighting to get custody of her. She does _NOT _well with media. If fact she hates it with a passion."

"I know that Flash that's why I told my kid to take her to the one place that they won't be bothered." Green Arrow told the red clad speedster.

"And where is that exactly?" Flash asked glaring at his friend. It had better not be somewhere dark and quiet.

"My place."

"_WHAT!" _Came another yelled from the speedy superhero.

"I told them to use my place as part of their date when they went on a dinner and a movie. It is the safest place for them and my staff know when to keep quiet about relationships." Green Arrow told Flash who was already at the Zeta Tube and teleporting out of the Mountain and to Star City.

Green Arrow placed in his head in one of his hands let out another sigh at his friends antics and over protectiveness and prayed that Barry didn't try and kill Roy. "Better tell Black Canary to warn Roy about Flash." The archer said to himself as he headed for the communication room to contact his girlfriend and have her tell Roy that Flash was coming to find him.

Meanwhile at Oliver Queen's condo.

Roy let a smile come to his face as he watched his girlfriend try and eat the dinner that the staff had made for them like a lady which was something that Wally really wasn't in life but was making a good attempt at it.

"Stop laughing Roy this is not funny!" Wally told the other red head as she tried to pick up the shrimp with a fork only to have it fall off the fork and onto the floor. "The last time I ever ate something like this I was ten and I was a bottomless pit and made a mess causing my Uncle to never take to the place again. So you have to forgive me if I'm not the perfect date when I eat."

"Do not worry Miss Wally for you see when Master Roy first came here and was adopted by Master Oliver he was not the perfect child when it came to eating as he would only eat hamburgers and fries for what seemed like months and he would only eat if it was prepared by Master Oliver." James The Butler that was aware of the night life of both Oliver Queen and Roy Harper as did most of the trusted staff.

Roy let out a growl at the butler who just grinned at the older red head. "Do not deny it Master Roy. Although I must say that it was a miracle that you managed to survive Master Oliver's cooking as that man burns microwaveable popcorn." The elderly Butler said as he let out a small laugh.

"So True now that I think about it." Roy replied smiling thinking back to the many times his adopted father had burnt the food that they were supposed to eat.

"Reminds me of my uncle when my aunt isn't home and he has to cook. He once set the kitchen on fire and we had to call the fire department. So from now on when it's just the two of us we just order take out. It's safer." Wally told Roy.

"Ollie does the same thing at times." Roy told Wally.

Suddenly without warning the front door slammed opened and Roy was slammed up against the wall by a very familiar red clad super hero.

"Flash what the heck do you think that you are doing?" Wally yelled at her uncle as she tried to get him to release Roy from the chock hold that he had him in. "Let him go."

Flash made no move to let go of the older red head instead he brought the 18 year old to his face so that he was eye level with him.

"Let me tell you one thing Speedy." Flash said using Roy's old superhero name. "My niece has been through hell and I made a promise to myself that I would never let anything happen to her and I mean it. So listen closely kid. If you ever do anything to hurt her I swear that Green Arrow will be missing a son and will never be able to find you and believe me I can make it so that no one finds your body as you do know what I do for a living in civilian life." Flash growled out before he dropped Roy and sped out of the room.

"Well we all know just how protected he is of you Miss Wally." James said as he helped Roy up off the floor.

"He was like that before he got custody of me." Wally told the group as she checked Roy's neck only to see a slight red mark but the young speedster knew that Her uncle Barry would never really hurt Roy do to when the two of them were young Green Arrow would bring Roy over to her house and the two would play together with each other.

"That shows that he does care for you Wally." Roy said as he rubbed his neck.

Just then the phone rang and the ID showed that it was Black Canary. Roy went over and picked up the phone. "If you are calling to warn be about Flash you are about 60 seconds too late as he has already been here and threatened me with great bodily harm if I ever hurt Wally." Roy told the woman that was like a mother to him.

"Oh my Goodness are you alright?" Dinah asked being the mother hen that she was.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me that much. Anyway I have to go and finish my dinner with Wally. Talk to you later Dinah." Roy said as he hung up the phone.

"Well some first date huh?" Wally said with a grin on her face.

"I'll say. Still want to watch that movie after dinner?" Roy asked as he rubbed his neck once again when the phantom pain came.

"Sure." Was the reply.

Roy just smiled as he watched Wally walk away and head for the table so that they could finish eating their dinner.

_Next chapter Wally discovers something that will change what she thinks of Roy._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would also be great as well.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks for all the reviews and ideas for what could happen to Roy. I am sorry that I didn't use any of them but I wanted to stay with the comics about Roy Harper doing drugs at least I think that happens in the comics. Not really sure._

Chapter 21

Two days after her date with Roy Wally was busy cleaning her room at her uncle's house that she lived in when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked the man that Wally idolized with a passion. Her uncle, father and favorite superhero in his civilian form of Barry Allen.

Normally Wally would be glad to see the man that had raised her since she was 8 but after the incident with the date with Roy she wasn't on speaking terms with her uncle.

"What do you want Uncle Barry?" Wally asked as she turned around away from her uncle.

"Wally I know that you are not very happy with the way I have been acting since you revealed that you were really a girl." Barry told his niece as he racked a hand through his blond hair.

"I'm not upset with the way you been acting over me revealing to the League that I am a girl. I'm pissed off at the way you are treating Roy since I started dating him." The red head turned around and glared at her uncle.

"Wally you have to understand where I am coming from. You've been abused in a way that should have never happened to you and in my option you are a little naive when it comes to guys and you are also dating the adopted son of a billionaire who even though Ollie is not like Bruce Wayne he is still in the spotlight and we all know how much you hate the spotlight. Also it is my job to worry about you." Barry told Wally as he took a few steps towards his red headed niece.

"Uncle Barry there is no way that Roy is ever going to hurt me and you know that. He also hates the spotlight as well. That was why he took my Green Arrow's place for our date. Roy also doesn't have a mean bone in his body unless you are a villain." Wally said the villain part with a smirk on her face. "And did you forget that he knew I was a girl before he walked in on me in my room."

"I knew that and what do you mean that he walked in on you?" Barry yelled.

Wally knew that she had to choose her words carefully to explain what happened several weeks ago. "Roy had come over to Mt. Justice just after I revealed to the team that I was a girl and kinda walked in on me wearing nothing but a towel. He and I both screamed at the top of our lungs and he ran out of the room. It was a pure accident and Roy was a gentleman." Wally told her overprotective uncle who looked ready to kill another red haired teenager. Luckily for Roy Iris Allen decided to make an appearance and calm her husband down.

"Barry dear I have met Roy Harper and despite him having a slight anger issue he seems like a nice young man and also you need to stop being so protective of Wally. She is a grown girl and knows thanks to us that what is right and wrong." Iris told her husband.

"But Iris." Barry started only to shut up when he saw his wife's infamous glare.

"No Buts Barry. Let Wally make her own choices in life." The red haired woman said.

After a few moments of silence Barry let out a sigh. The blond speedster knew that he was never going to win a battle with his wife who had taken on Batman once and won.

"Alright I'll let Wally date Roy and vice versa but I don't want her and Roy going anywhere on a date where it is dark and quiet and I am not changing me mind on that." Barry told his wife and niece.

Wally rolled her eyes at her uncle but smiled when he told her that she could date Roy. "Thanks Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris." Wally said as she hugged her Aunt and uncle with all her might before heading out of the house and running towards Star City.

"Are you sure I can't just lock her up in her room until she's 40?" Barry asked his wife who punched him slightly in the arm.

Meanwhile Wally ran over to Roy's apartment to tell him the good news when she saw an ambulance and police cares outside of the building. Coming to a stop a few blocks away in a alley to that no one would see her she ventured out.

As Wally got closer she saw a body on a stretcher be carried out. Wally grew worried when she saw a head of red hair in a very familiar shade. The young speedster edged forward fearfully but didn't get in the way of the paramedics.

As soon as Wally saw who the person on the stretcher was did she freak and scream and towards the paramedics as fast as a normal human would run.

"ROY!"

A police man caught her before she reached the ambulance.

"Let me go!" Wally screamed at the top of her lungs as she fought the police officer. "Roy!"

"How do you know this young man miss?" The Police officer that was holding on to her asked.

"He's my boyfriend. Now let me go." Wally yelled and delivered a elbow to the cop's gut causing him to release her. In a human flash she ran straight for the ambulance that was loading Roy and demanded that she go with him. The paramedics declined saying that they didn't have room but told the name of the hospital that they were going to and that she could ride in one of the police cars.

Imagine her surprise when she found out just who was going to take her to the hospital. It was the same cop that she had elbowed.

"Sorry about the elbow in the gut." Wally said from her spot in the front seat of the police car.

The Officer whose name was Mike just glared at her but not in a mean way before speaking. "I would have done the same thing is someone was preventing me from seeing some one that I cared about."

Five minutes at going as fast as they could legally go the Police car arrived at the hospital and Wally didn't even wait for the car to stop before climbing out of it.

Wally ran straight for the reception desk only to see Oliver Queen yelling at one of the Doctors about something. Wasting no time Wally ran over to the Blond haired billionaire and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wally what are you doing here?" Oliver asked the younger red head.

"I was on my way to Roy's apartment when I saw the ambulance and police cars and saw Roy being taken out on a stretcher." Wally asked scared to death and shivering.

Ollie pulled the niece of one of his friends and co-workers in a hug to try and calm her down.

"Ollie what is going on?"

Ollie looked at his adopted son's girlfriend and let out a sigh. He had just been informed as to why an ambulance was called. Wally was not going to like what he had to say. Turning to one of the Doctors he asked if there was someplace the two of them could talk in private. The doctor nodded his head and pointed to his office just down the hall.

Once in the office and the door shut Ollie made Wally sit down and eat something that he picked up from a vending machine on the way.

"Wally I don't know how you are going to take what I have to tell you about Roy as I hardly believe it myself." Ollie told the young red haired speedster as he place his hands on her shoulders. "Roy overdosed on drugs. What kind I don't know. Apparently he had been taking them for some time. Probably around the time he left my place to live on his own." Ollie said using the code words for when Roy stopped being Speedy and became Red Arrow.

"NO you're lying! There is no way Roy would ever do something like that. There is no way!" Wally yelled and made a move to get up only to have Ollie force her to sit down again.

"Wally Listen to me. What I said was true and I find it hard to believe too but Roy was doing drugs and from what the Doctors said he is going to make a full recovery but it is going to take time and we need to be there for him. Wally I understand if you want to leave." Ollie told the young teen.

Wally looked up at Oliver Queen with her big green eyes for a second before speaking. "Ollie Roy has been there for me for a long time and I am not going to abandon him no matter what. Although I am going to knock some sense into him for doing something so stupid like this." The speedster told the blond archer.

Ollie smiled at the young red head. She was very loyal to those she cared about and nothing was going to change that.

"I'm glad. Now that we have that figured out perhaps you better call you uncle before he finds out on the news about Roy and goes all mother hen on you." The blond billionaire said with a grin at the mother hen part.

Wally nodded her head and left the room and headed for the door so that she could call her uncle.

_Next chapter Wally takes some time off from the team to help Roy and Ookami deals with her past and what her father did to her mother._

**Ideas welcomed anytime**

reviews would be great as well. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

_Thanks for the reviews. Once again sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up._

Chapter 22

Barry Allen was a loving husband to his wife and a good father figure to his niece even though there were times when he thought that he wasn't good at either. It was hard sometimes to be a superhero and be a family man all at the same time. Being a superhero made him very protective of his family to the point that he seemed overbearing and controling but Wally never once complained one bit about it. In fact it was a well known fact that Wally craved the attention that she had been denied for the first 8 years of her life.

Barry was just drifting off into a nap when he heard his cellphone ring and let out a groan as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and felt his eyes go wide at seeing Wally's number flash on the screen.

"Wally what's wrong? What happened?" Barry asked panic in his voice. He was scared that something had happened to his niece when the tracker on the phone showed that she was calling from a hospital.

That only thing Barry heard was quiet sobbing. The blond speedster then knew something was really wrong with his beloved niece and he knew that it was somehow linked to Roy Harper but he knew that Roy would never lay a hand on Wally to hurt her so what was going on.

"Wally hang on. I'll be at that the hospital in a heartbeat." Barry told his niece as he hung up and left a note for his wife on what happened and that he would not be home for a while and sped out of the door and to Star City Hospital in a flash.

It took Barry less than a minute to get to Star City Hospital. He stopped a few blocks down the road so that no one would know that Flash was in town.

Barry ran at a normal speed to the Hospital and when he got there he saw his niece being hugged by Oliver Queen in a effort to calm her down.

"Wally what happened?" Barry yelled as he rushed over to hug his red headed niece.

Ollie told his friend what had happened to his adopted son and what Wally had seen and did.

"Is Roy going to be okay?" Barry asked as he held his niece as they walked into the elevator that would take the three heroes to the floor where Roy was being treated.

"The Doctors say that he was found just in time and should be okay. But he has been taking them for a long time and whether he likes it or not his butt is going to rehab." Ollie told his speedster friend.

Barry just gave the blond billionaire a smile as he heard the door ding letting the three of them know that they were on the floor where the 18 year old archer was at.

"Can you tell me what room Roy Harper is in please." Ollie asked one of the receptionist who didn't even look up from her computer.

"I am Sorry but only Family is allowed to see that young man." The Lady replied.

"I AM FAMILY!" Ollie told the receptionist in a voice that meant business but without raising his voice and tone.

The Lady looked up to see Oliver Queen and another blond haired man and a young red haired girl all glaring at her with looks that meant that she would be in trouble is she didn't do what they said.

"Now if you want to keep your job I strongly suggest that you tell me where my son's room is RIGHT NOW." The archer asked with sickly sweetness.

"Y-y-yes sir." The receptionist replied and pointed to the room down the hall.

"Just so you know Barry Allen and Wally West are allowed in my son's room at any time." Ollie told the receptionist before he walked down the hall with the other blond and red haired teen following him.

Roy was looking out of the window with an IV hooked up to his arm that was pumping all sorts of medicines into his body. He knew that he was going to be in for the yelling of a lifetime when Ollie got to his room as he heard him yelling at the receptionist. As soon as the door open he saw two heads of blond hair and a head of red hair and that was when he knew he was in deep crap and he was right for as soon as the door was closed Wally ran over to him and slapped him hard on the side of the face.

Roy raised his hand to the side of his face where his girlfriend had just smacked him and boy did she smack him hard.

"How could you be so stupid and do something like this. Don't you have any common sense?" Wally yelled having to be held back by her uncle and boyfriend's father. "What in the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't Wally. I wasn't thinking at all." Roy replied not looking at his father and girlfriend.

Wally narrowed her emerald eyes at the red head before walking over to the bed and grabbing Roy by his shoulders and proceeded to shake the living daylights out of the ruby haired archer using her super-speed for a few moments before stopping and headed for the door.

"Look Roy I am not going to leave you because of them but I need some time to think." Wally said as she left the room leaving two very unhappy adults with someone who was barely an adult to get the riot act.

"Boy kid you really screwed this one up." Barry told Roy as he glared at the older red head. He was contemplating not letting Wally see Roy but he knew that wouldn't do any good for when Wally put her mind to something she would do no matter what.

Meanwhile At Mt. Justice

Ookami was laying on the couch with a bag of ice on her throbbing head. Ever since getting rescued by Young Justice and having her mind taken over by her sister she had been getting headaches and since Human meds didn't work she was on her own with dealing with the pain.

"Ookami are you sure that I can't get you anything?" M'gann asked as walked over to the wolf girl who actually had Wolf laying beside her sound asleep.

"I really wish there was but human medicines don't work on me. So I have to deal with this headache on my own but thank you for your concern." Ookami told the Martian with a smile as she went back to what she was doing before M'gann came in the room.

As Ookami dealt with her headache for some reason she thought back to when she last saw her mother who was fighting her father in an attempt to free them from his control and get her her cousin who was a sorceress and a powerful one at that.

Ookami remembered her father striking her mother with a powerful spell that almost killed the Lady of Light. She also remembered her mother using the last bit of magic to open a portal to some unknown place and yelling at her to get away from where they were at.

Ookami remembered running towards and entering the portal and disappearing and ending up at her cousin's place in England. Her cousin took care of her and taught her how to control the dark side of her magic as well as embrace it.

It was by chance that Ookami met Batman and Zatara when they were out on a mission and needed her help to stop some sort of mystic creature. It was beautiful partnership right then and there and they asked her to join Young Justice. Ookami jumped at the chance to hang out with people her age as the only other person she hung out with was her Cousin's son who was a pest all the time.

Never in her life did Ookami think that she would have found some people that she could call family. She become close to everyone on the Young Justice team. She may had lost her birth family but she found another that was caring and loyal to each other and Ookami made a promise to herself that she would do everything in her power to protect them from her sister and father.

_Next chapter Wally does some thinking about her relationship with Roy and his problem with the Drugs while Ookami goes on a which hunt for her sister after a member of the team comes back fighting for their lives._

Ideas are welcomed anytime.

Reviews would be great as well.

_Author's note:_ Kudos to anyone who can figure out who Ookami's cousin is as she made a appearance in Justice League several times and she is a DC character.


	23. Chapter 23

_Thanks for the reviews and the guessing is still open for who you think Ookami's cousin is. I will give you a hint. Her son in Justice League caused all the adults to disappear in an episode._

Chapter 23

Wally sat on her bed at home trying to figure out why in the world Roy would do drugs. Sure the older red head had issues with Oliver Queen about not being allowed in the League and being treated like a child but that was no reason to do drugs.

The red haired speedster knew just what drugs could do to your systems as she and her uncle had the same experience when it came to pain pills. Their bodies would adsorb the medicine so fast that the after effect would make it seem like they were high on drugs. So they made sure that the everyone in the League knew never give the speedsters _**any **_type of pain pills or medicine no matter what the situation was.

Wally turned over onto her side and hugged the stuffed mouse that Roy had won her at a carnival that had been in Star City a few days ago. She just didn't know what to do with what was going on. She knew for sure that she wasn't going to leave Roy and that he needed everyone to help him through the difficult time that was in store for everyone in the near future.

Suddenly Wally felt that she wasn't alone in her room. Before she could do anything she felt something pushing her down on her bed so hard that she couldn't breathe. When she was able to get her bearings she saw a pair of evil red eyes staring back at her. Wally had only seen those type of eyes once when she was fighting Ookami's sister.

"So you are the girl that broke my mind control spell on my sister?" A sinister hissing like voice said causing Wally's blood to freeze as she tried to move but couldn't for some reason. It may have something to do with the fact that she hadn't eaten and was very weak and the fact that Magikia was sitting on her chest.

"What of it?" Wally Growled out as she tried to move but had no luck.

"Oh nothing much just that I am going to have to punish you for what you did and trust me you won't enjoy it." The evil sorceress grinned showing that she had fangs just like her sister. "Oh and please scream all you want for no one will hear you scream as I put a silencing spell on the house."

Wally refused to show any fear. She was a Flash and Flashes were never afraid of anything.

Magikia just let out a crackle as she said a spell that sharpened her nails and dug them into Wally's chest getting little screams out of her.

"Oh the fun has just begun my dear." And with saying that Magikia thrust her nails deep into Wally's chest earning a ear splitting scream from the young speedster.

Meanwhile at MT. Justice

M'gann dropped the tray of cookies that she had just made on the floor when she felt a jolt that something was wrong and as she looked around she saw that the others in the base had the same expression on their faces.

Kaldur was the first to speak after getting out of his trance. "You all have felt that strange feeling too?" The Alaintian asked his team.

Several 'yeses' were heard.

"I don't what is going on but I fear that someone is hurt or in trouble." Kaldur said out loud.

Ookami could feel that her sister was up to no good for some reason and she knew that Wally Could be in trouble.

The Wolf girl ran over to the communication panel and contacted Batman and Flash right away and tell them to get to Flash's house.

"What do you mean that I need to get to my house now?" Flash asked eying Ookami. It wasn't that he didn't trust the young sorceress it was just that he wasn't to sure about her actions.

"Listen I know that you don't really trust me Flash and I don't blame you after everything that happened to Wally since I arrived. But I can tell you one thing the feeling I just felt was also felt by everyone. Wally is the only one of us that isn't here and if I know my sister she will go after who she sees as the weakest and at the moment that is Wally mentally." Ookami told the scarlet speedster who just looked at her.

Suddenly they heard the Zeta Tubes come to life and heard the computer announce that Kid Flash had entered the mountain.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief that Wally was safe but when they turned around they let out a gasps.

Wally looked like she had been in a tornado. Her clothes were ripped in several places and blood was seeping through the clothes as well. There were injuries that looked like she was impaled with sharp objects. She was also barely standing and started to fall. Superboy rushed over as fast as he could and caught his teammate before she hit the ground and raced to the infirmary.

Ookami gripped her hands into fists so tight that her nails were digging into her flesh. Her sister had gone to far by attacking her friend who had done nothing wrong to deserve what Magikia did.

Within a few seconds the Zeta Tubes came to life and announced that Batman and Flash had entered the mountain. The Team knew that they wouldn't see Flash but felt a gust of wind head for the infirmary followed by Batman.

Conner was all but kicked out of the infirmary by Batman who tried to get Flash to calm down as The Dark Knight tended to Wally whose wounds looked worse then they were. Batman figured that even with Wally's healing powers she would still have some scars knowing that the wounds were made with magic and Flashes have never been good at healing from Magic wounds.

Meanwhile In the living room Ookami was trying to locate any trace of her sister. What Magikia did to Wally was unforgivable. You do not attack her friends and think that you would get away with it.

"I overheard Batman tell Flash that the wounds look worse than they are." Connor told his teammates and friends while glaring at Ookami who he blamed for what happened to the young red head.

"Why did this have to happen to Wally? She's done nothing wrong!" M'gann cried out as she cried into Connor's chest.

"This is all my fault." Ookami said as she hung her head. "None of this would have happened to Wally if I just stayed away from everyone." Ookami suddenly felt herself be pulled into a hug from behind.

"Now you listen here Achika. What happened to Wally was not and will never be your fault. Do you understand me?" Flash told the young wolf girl as he hugged her. "Without you Wally would have never revealed her secret that she had been protecting for so long."

Ookami turned around in Flash's arms and did something that she had not done in a long time. She cried her eyes out and hugged her best friend's mentor and father figure. For some reason she felt safe around the older Flash and knew that she could trust him as he was the first human that she told about her heritage.

Flash let the young Mystic cry in his arms. He knew that even though she was a very powerful sorceress she was still just a child who was forced to grow up very fast.

_Next chapter Ookami faces some tough choices as she hunts down her half sister and makes a hard choices deciding her sister's fate and Both Wally and Roy begin their recovery._

**Ideas are welcomed anytime**

**reviews are welcomed as well.**


	24. Chapter 24

_Thanks for the reviews. Since no one guess who Ookami's cousin was I will tell you. It is Morgan Ley Faye._

Chapter 24

Artemis walked into the infirmary to check up on Wally and to see how she was doing. A part of the archer did blame Ookami for what had happened to Wally yesterday but Flash had told the team that it wasn't her fault and if Flash who was notoriously known for being very overprotective of his niece could forgive Ookami than Artemis could as well.

When Artemis reached the bed that Wally was in she let out a smile. Wally was sound asleep snoring up a storm and slightly drooling. The archer thought it was funny that even though Wally looked like a mummy at the moment that she could still put a laugh on someone face just by being herself.

Ookami was a few beds down also asleep after crying her eyes out about what had happened to Wally in Flash's arms. Only her sleep pattern was more fitful.

Artemis cast a look at Ookami and felt sorry for the wolf girl. The female archer knew just by looking at Ookami that she blamed herself for what had happened to Wally even though no one else blamed her.

"How are they doing?" Robin asked as Artemis came out of the infirmary.

"Sleeping. Both of them. Although Ookami looks like she is having nightmares for obvious reasons." Artemis told the youngest member of the team.

"Good." Connor said gruffly. It was no secret that the clone blamed Ookami for what had happened to the joker of the team.

"Don't start Connor. Ookami beat herself up last night blaming herself for what happened to Wally." M'gann told her boyfriend in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"Blaming someone is not going to change the fact that Wally was attacked and injured." Flash told the young superheroes. Part of the scarlet speedster wanted to blame Ookami for what happened to Wally but the other part of him knew it wasn't the child's fault. "Wally is going to be okay as her wounds aren't as bad as they look. She'll be up and annoying everyone in a day or two."

As the group of Superheroes talked about the situation that was happening the computer announced that Red Arrow and Green Arrow had entered the base.

Everyone was shocked when they saw him. He was so pale and skinnier than normal and looked very weak.

"Green Arrow told me what happened to Wally. Is she okay?" The Red Haired archer asked about his girlfriend.

"Wally is going to be sore for a few days but she is going to be fine." Flash told the male red head as he motioned for the Red Arrow to take a seat as the archer looked like he was going to collapse where he was standing.

Robin couldn't believe that Roy had started and was doing drugs and Wally had been the one to find out when Roy was being taken to the hospital. The Boy Wonder knew that his two best friends cared about each other and he knew that it was going to take a both of the helping each other to heal from their respective ordeals.

"This is all my fault." Roy said out loud as he put his head in his head and went on how if he never had started to do drugs and if Wally had never found out about the drugs she would have never been alone in her home and attacked.

Flash being the ever father figure put his hand on the red head's shoulder. "Roy It is not your fault that this has happened. If any it is my fault for leaving Wally alone when I knew that she need someone to talk to. And right now Ookami is beating herself up about what happened to Wally."

"No she's not." Green Arrow pointed out. "I just came from the infirmary and she is not there."

Everyone got a feeling of dread when they heard the Ookami was not in the infirmary.

"Oh no." Was the only reply that was heard from everyone in the room.

The teenagers and adults had only seen Ookami mad and that was when Magikia has taken a pot shot at Wally when she had her back turned to help a civilian. The wolf girl's eyes had turned a demon red and she let out a powerful spell that would have killed Magikia if she had not put up a powerful shield around her.

It had taken BOTH Superman and Superboy and Green Lanterns to stop the young mystic from going on a rampage. Needless to say everyone was shocked at just how powerful a 16 year old girl was when her friends were threatened.

"I have a funny feeling that she is going after her sister to get revenge for what she did to Wally." Flash pointed out.

"This is bad." Roy said. "From what Wally told me about Ookami is her emotions control part of her powers and we all saw what happened when she was under a spell."

"Also Ookami does have darkness in her soul being that her father is a Lord of Darkness and he did train her." Batman said as he came in the room with a small tracking device. "It is a good thing I did put a tracker on her just in case she did something like this."

Looks of disbelief were etched on everyone face but they knew that Batman would do that even to Robin if needed.

"So where is she headed?" Kaldur asked as he stood up with his teammates and waited for The Dark Knight to answer.

"Some place in Japan as she is still moving. I know that you are going to go after but keep in mind that you will be a teammate down and you may have to fight her. When you do fight her keep in mind that she is a magic user and may or may not be in control of her powers." Batman told the team.

"We understand." Kaldur replied and motioned for his team to suit up. Part of them wanted to help Ookami get revenge against Magikia but part of them knew that what Ookami was planing to do went against the Code of the Justice League. They had to stop Ookami before she did something that she would regret.

_Next chapter The team find Ookami in Japan but also discover something that will shock them._

Ideas are welcome anytime

reviews would be great.

**Author's note: I have summaries for some new Young Justice stories. Please leave a review of which one you would like for me to do next when I finish this story which will be in a few chapters.**


	25. Chapter 25

_Thanks for everything from my readers._

Chapter 25

Ookami scanned the area that her sister was located in with a eagle eye. Magikia had done something that had really tested Ookami's limit's. The older sorceress had attacked one of her friends in an attempt to get to her. That was unforgivable.

Ookami was going to do something that would probably brand her as a villain but it was the only way that Magikia would never be able to hurt anyone ever again.

The wolf girl knew that she was being followed by her friends but she didn't care at the moment for all she wanted to do was take her sister out.

M'gann steered the Bioship in the north direction as that was the way Ookami was heading. The young Martian could feel the anger coming off of Ookami even from miles away. M'gann had never felt such anger in her life and wonder was this anger part of Ookami's darkness half or was it because of Wally getting hurt by Magikia. M'gann would never know.

"How far away are we from Ookami?" Superboy asked slightly nervous as he knew what Ookami was going to do. Part of him blamed himself for what may happened as he had said some nasty works to Ookami after Wally came to the base injured. Words he regretted saying.

"At least five minutes away from catching her and I am afraid that we may be too late to help as Ookami's emotions are so strong it's giving me a headache." M'gann pointed out as she pushed the Bioship faster than she ever had in her life.

"Do not worry. We will make it in time and Ookami is a member of Young Justice and we do not kill." Aqualad pointed out trying to keep his team calm but in truth he was just as scared as M'gann.

"True but anger can cloud your judgment and make you do things that you have no control over." Batman said coming onto the bridge. He came along to help the teens if they needed it which he had a feeling that they would.

The Dark Knight wasn't sure if a immobilizer collar would work on a mystic but it was worth a shot if things got out of hands.

By the time the team arrived at that location that M'gann said that she could feel Ookami's bio signature the forest area was a mess. Trees were broken in half and small fires were every where. In the middle of the area were to figures fighting each other as if they wanted to kill each other and they did.

M'gann opened the hanger to allow Superboy to jump out of the ship to help Ookami only to be blasted just as he exited the hanger.

"_Stay out of this Humans! This does not concern you in any way." _Ookami yelled through the mind link as she blocked an blast heading her way.

"_Ookami please let us help you!" _M'gann replied.

"_I said NO! This is my fight and I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." _Ookami yelled back.

"_Ookami killing your sister is not going to solve anything. I should know." _Artemis said through the link.

"_Who's said anything about killing my sister? All I said was that I was going to make her pay for what she did to Wally." _Ookami yelled back as she launched a spell at Magikia.

"_How do you plan on doing that?" _Batman asked.

"_There is a spell that I can do that will hopefully cause her to lose her powers but the spell comes at a risk of it back firing and in turn I could lose my powers_." Ookami replied as she battled her sister.

"_Are ya crazy?" _Robin yelled.

"_At the moment no but when I do the spell I probably will be." _The Wolf girl replied as she shot a blast of electricity knocking her sister out for a moment. "_You need to get out of here now as I don't know what the spell will do to your powers." _

"_We are not leaving you! You are one of us no matter what." _Superboy yelled.

"_You don't have a choice. Go Now." _Ookami yelled.

Batman was quiet for a while but knew he couldn't risk the lives of half a dozen teenagers and he knew that Ookami knew what she was doing.

"Get us away from here M'gann." Batman ordered.

Several looks of disbelief were directed towards the Caped Crusader.

"Ookami can't do the spell with us around and she knows what she has to do." Batman replied.

With a heavy heart M'gann steered the Bioship away from the forest to a safe area. Not more than thirty seconds later a loud boom was heard and the group of superheros knew what had happened. They all just prayed that everything was okay and that Ookami was safe.

Batman order M'gann to take them back to Mount Justice and he would send a team to recover Ookami and Magikia. Secretly Batman was praying that Ookami was alright.

Back at Mount Justice Wally and Roy had heard everything that had happened and were hoping that no one was hurt. They both heard the Bioship dock and knew by some scary reason that Ookami was not on board.

"Send out a team for Ookami and Magikia at this location NOW!" Batman yelled as soon as he arrived in the main room of the cave.

"I don't think that will be necessary Batman." Green Arrow said as he pointed to a strange portal that was very similar to the one Ookami used when she first joined Young Justice months ago.

"Everyone be on your guard." Batman order as he brought out a batarang.

Within seconds of the portal apperaing two figures fell out of it. One was Ookami who looked a little banged up and was bleeding a bit from her wounds and that other was Magikia who looked like a normal everyday person.

"Ookami you're alive!" M'gann rushed over to the wolf girl that had become her friend and hugged her to death.

"I won't be if you keep hugging me." Ookami said with a smile.

After everyone hugged their friend and Zatara determine that Magikia no more power and was taken to a special holding cell until the Order of Light arrived to take Magikia someplace everyone turned to Ookami who was busy eating some leftover food.

"Do me a favor guys." Ookami said to her friends who all looked at her. "If I ever do anything insane like that again I want somebody to just knock me out or something as I can't believe that spell worked and I was able to get my sister and myself out of there in time." Ookami told her friends.

"I think that it was the right choice to save your sister." Aquaman replied.

"She may be evil but she is of my blood and I wasn't going to let anything happen to her no matter how evil she is." The wolf girl replied as she ate another apple.

"I owe you an apology for my actions when Wally came into the base injured. I blamed you for her injuries but in turn it was not your fault." Superboy replied as he walked up to Ookami and held out his hand.

Ookami took the hand that was offered in a hand shake. "Forget about it. I would have done that same thing and it shows that you care about your friends and that they are your family." Ookami replied with a smile.

"Now that we have that taken care of I think that it would be best if everyone went and got some sleep. We can discuss what we need to in the morning." Batman told the teens and gave them a glare that said that you had better do what he wanted to do.

The team nodded their heads and headed off to their rooms and Wally headed back to the infirmary along with Ookami.

_Next chapter Roy enters rehab and Wally is their to help him and Ookami is face with a tough choice._

_**Reviews would be wonderful**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you so much for everything on this story. I MAY do a couple of one shots involving Roy and Wally during their trials._

Chapter 26

Several weeks had passed since the battle between Ookami and her older half sister Magikia. Wally had recovered from her attack and Roy had entered rehab and with the help of his girlfriend was on his way to becoming clean.

Flash still wasn't used to the idea that his niece was dating when she was so young but that was probably due to his protective persona and Wally's past.

Roy and Ollie had started to mend their relationship and were somewhat on speaking terms since Ollie was paying for Roy's therapy and rehab. Ollie was joking that as soon as Wally turned 18 Roy would propose to her much to Flash's dismay and horror. Ollie let a snicker out when he saw Flash's face at that idea.

Flash had threatened to put a Chastity Belt on Wally if Roy ever turned out to be anything like his adopted father and also threatened to kill Roy if he even thought about taking after Ollie in certain departments of a relationship.

"You do know that Wally isn't going to be a little girl forever." Dinah said to Flash as she watched M'gann and Conner flirt with each other while Artemis and Rodin bickered with each other about something pointless.

"I know Dinah. It just that it's hard for me to get over the fact that the little girl that I've raised as my own for the past eight years is growing up and has a boyfriend." The Scarlet Speedster replied as he also watched the teens be teens for once and not worry about a mission.

"I think it's hard for any parent to see their child grow up." Ollie told his friend and it was same with him and Roy.

"Part of me is glad that Wally is growing up while the other part is sad that she is growing up so fast. I just wish that she would stay the little girl forever but I know that's not possible." Flash replied with a sad smile.

The three adults continued to talk about their kids and growing up while another child was debating what she should do.

Ookami sat in her room thinking about what she should do now that her sister had been defeated and was powerless. Ever since she was a child and had saw her mother be killed by her father Ookami wanted to avenge her mother's death and she had done that by taking from her father his heir to his power and she did it with out taking a life.

Now Ookami was faced with a difficult choice in what she wanted to do. Should she stay in the mortal realm or return to the Order of Light and continue to train? No matter what choice she made she would be leaving behind a family that she had come to love.

After some time Ookami had made her choice in what she wanted to do. She just hoped that that her mortal family would accept her choice.

Meanwhile in Star City in the Penthouse of Oliver Queen." Wally asked as she leaned into her boyfriend's embrace.

"It was okay. I getting a little tired of talking about the same thing but I know that it's for the best." Roy replied as he laid his head on top of Wally's red hair.

"By the way Bats called and said that everyone was needed to be at the base in a hour." Wally told Roy as she slipped out of his embrace.

Roy pouted a little bit at the thought of not being able to spend the day with Wally but knew that if you disobeyed Batman than you were in for a world of hurt and that was not a good thing.

Wally just smiled at her boyfriend's face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on _Speedy _we need to get to the base before Batman yells at us for being late." Wally said using Roy's old superhero nickname as a joke.

Roy just glared at the female red head and growled but knew it wasn't out of meanness.

Wally grabbed her coat and headed out of the Penthouse and towards the nearest Zeta Tube.

Roy grabbed his own coat and followed his girlfriend.

Five minutes later everyone was at the base wanting to know what Batman wanted to talk to them about.

After a while they got the feeling that they were being set up when Batman who was known for being on time didn't arrive.

After an hour of waiting Ookami told them that she had called them to talk about something.

"What do you mean you have to go back home?" Wally yelled so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"My goal was to stop my sister from hurting others and I have completed that goal. I need to go home and as much as I want to stay here I can't do the fact that I don't have a familiar to help me stay in this realm." Ookami told her friends.

"So it kinda like Klarion with that damn cat of his?" Artemis asked thinking back to that annoying witch boy and his pet cat.

"Somewhat. I need a reason to stay here and at first that reason was stopping my sister but now that Magikia has been taken care of there is no way I can stay here." Ookami told the team her normally bright yellow eyes were very dull.

"So if you had a reason to stay or a familiar you could stay here with us?" Wally asked as a plan formed in her devious mind.

"Yes." Ookami said not liking the look on the younger red head's face. Wally was known as being playful and a joker.

"So what if I said I may have a way to come up with an way keep you here." Wally said with a evil smile that was scaring everyone.

"Just what do you have in mind?" Ookami asked.

"You still have to train with the Order of Light elders right?" Wally asked getting a reply. "Well what if you stay here during the week and on the weekends you go back and get your training."

Ookami let a huge grin come to her face at the idea. It just might work.

"I'll talk to the elders and see what they say and let you know the verdict is in a few days." The Wolf Girl told her friends before she disappeared into a portal.

Now all the team had to do was wait.

Several days passed before Ookami appeared again with the elders answer.

"They said it would do me good to be on the mortal realm as they put it since they said that my attitude has changed since I joined your team." Ookami told the team and got bombard with hugs.

"It is good that you are allowed to stay with us as you are more than a teammate, you are a friend as well." Kaldur smile as he told Ookami who was busy fighting off M'gann and Wally.

"Thank you. It is nice to know that there is another place that I am welcomed as who I am." The young mystic replied.

Ookami knew that she was going to enjoy being with her new found family and friends.

_**I want to thank everyone for all your support and ideas and reviews and favs on this story as they really mean a lot to me and with out you I would have never been able to finish this story.**_

_**Please leave a review and tell me how I did on the story.**_

_**As of this moment there will NOT be a sequel to this one as I have other stories that I am working on and the summaries are on my page. So please check it out.**_


	27. AUthor's note

Hey Everyone.

I have decided to Rewrite THE WATCH. most of the story will stay the same but i need to rewrite the story to make it more beleiveable as it was my first attempt as a young JUstice story and i feel that it wasn't my best in the world. just a heads up to all my readers and if you have any ideas that could make the story better than feel free to let me know via a review or PM

thanks a lot

SASSBRAT


End file.
